WWE Murder Spree
by Writie
Summary: Chapter 18- Matt and Rachel fight over Shannon at the party, other chaos is also going on at the party, Katie and Edge have the notebook and are on the run from Big Show, Aftermath of Katie and Edge with the notebook, much more, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Writie  
  
Characters: Trish Stratus, Brock Lesnar, Stephanie McMahon, Bubba Ray Dudley, Jeff Hardy, Undertaker, Jericho, Torrie Wilson, Rey Mysterio, Maven, Edge, Nidia, Stacy Keibler and many other stars  
  
Description: WWE superstars trapped in a house all because of a certain fan fic writer and her reviewers. Hook ups, fights, and more! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Trish quickly grabbed her black duffle bag as she heard the horn beep for the third time. She slammed the door and ran down her driveway to the big black van that had been waiting for her. She had no idea where they were going or what this was all about. All she knew was the Vince McMahon ordered that most of the WWE superstars were to be picked up. She climbed into the van. She wasn't the only WWE superstar to be picked up so far. She sat next to Bubba Ray Dudley. His brother Spike was on the other side of him. Jeff Hardy, Torrie Wilson, and Rey Mysterio sat in fron of them and behind them was Stephanie McMahon, Brock Lesnar and Edge.  
  
"What's going on?" Trish asked. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"I don't even know" Stephanie admitted.  
  
They arrived at a big dark, creepy house, where the other vans had already stopped. They all got out of the van and slowly walked in. Trish walked over and sat down on the old dusty couch. Most the wwe stars were there, other than herself, and the ones that had been in the van with her, she saw Jericho, Kane, Stacy keibler, Undertaker, Maven, Nidia, and a couple others. Suddenly Vince walked in the room with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm glad you could all make it" Vince smiled.  
  
"Not like we had much choose" Undertaker grunted.  
  
"Yeah, you did say or else" Rey agreed.  
  
"Daddy, what was so important that you had to drag out here in the middle of no where?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Oh please, like the little princess doesn't already know" Jericho laughed finding it hard to believe Stephanie would be excluded from such information.  
  
"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked defensively.  
  
"Oh god, here we go again." Vince sighed.  
  
"Stephanie, trying to act innocent, we all know the truth. Everyone knows you've been had plenty of times." Jericho laughed, making some of the other guys chuckle. "So, come on just tell us what's going on" He added.  
  
"You must really wanna be slapped!" Stephanie yelled angrily.  
  
"Or your just looking for an excuse to touch me" Jericho joked "But who can blame you? Look at me!" He added with a grin.  
  
"Ugh!" Stephanie cried in disgust.  
  
"That's enough. Stephanie doesn't know why your all here" Vince chimed in. he knew he had to break it up, those two could go at it for hours. "The only person who knows why your all here is me" Vince smiled.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Brock demanded growing impatient.  
  
"Were we brought here for some kind of promotional thing?" Bubba asked.  
  
"Close, but not exactly. This won't be televised. The WWE writers have been in somewhat of a rut. So I figured what better way to get the creative ideas flowing then to put most of our valuable WWE superstars in one house just to see how your personalities clash" Vince exclaimed as he clasped his hands together. Many of the wrestlers began to mumble to each other, some in disapproval. "This won't be like some type of sleepover, there will be a game involved just to see how you interact with each other" He continued.  
  
"What kind of a game?" Jeff asked. Vince pulled out a knife, and many of the wrestlers eyes widened. Had he gone crazy? He stabbed himself in the stomach and the blade went in, when he pulled it out there was no blood.  
  
"It's fake. The plastic blade moves in and out so it looks real. The object of the game is to kill as many of each other as possible." Vince explained.  
  
"This is stupid, I'm out of here!" Brock snapped angrily as he walked toward the door.  
  
"Everyone will participate in this, like it or not, or their fired." Vince yelled. Brock angrily walked back in the room, got in Vince's face and then sat back down.  
  
"This may seem pointless to some of you, but it's very important for character development." Vince reassured. He began to pass out the fake knives. Trish held the plastic knife in her hand. This was so stupid! Couldn't the writer's get past their writer's block like normal people do?  
  
"I assigned groups, if your in a group and you want to split up, that's fine" Vince added.  
  
"Can we switch groups, or.well, members?" Rey asked realizing who one of his partners was.  
  
"No, but remember, I'll know who participates and who doesn't. this is being done for a reason.!" Vince warned before he left. Brock grabbed his bags and began to walk upstairs. They had been given papers that said which group they were in.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Stephanie demanded.  
  
"To sleep!" Brock grunted.  
  
"Jericho, you and I are in the same group. You heard what he said!" Stephanie explained.  
  
"Screw what he said. This is stupid!" Brock yelled.  
  
"Do you really wanna lose your job junior?" Jericho asked. Brock slammed the bedroom door. Jeff ran up and stabbed Stephanie.  
  
"You can't do that!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I can!" Jeff replied.  
  
"The game hasn't even started yet!" Stephanie insisted.  
  
"Yes it has" Jeff replied "your dead" He added.  
  
"No I'm not! We haven't even looked around the house yet! The game starts now, everybody go!" she ordered.  
  
Jeff ran to catch up with his group. He had been paired with Trish, Bubba, and Stacy. Stacy smiled at him flirtaciuosly and he gave her a sly grin and a nod.  
  
"This is so stupid" Trish complained.  
  
"Vince is brilliant. Nothing he does is stupid. He does everything for a reason" Stacy disagreed throwing another smile at Jeff.  
  
"I have to agree with Trish" Bubba replied. Trish was so happy when she found out who she was grouped with. She hoped she and Jeff would have a chance to be alone. She threw a quick smile at Jeff.  
  
"Maybe we should all split up. We'll have a much better chance of finding people to kill that way" Trish suggested glancing at Jeff.  
  
"Great! Lets' go Jeff!" Stacy exclaimed as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"But..." Trish began.  
  
"Good luck you two" Stacy smiled at Bubba and Trish.  
  
To readers: The plot may seem stupid but please give it a chance. It's kind of. The description will make sense later on in the story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: The other groups. Plus who wants who and who can't get along. 


	2. Murder They Wrote

Jericho and Stephanie walked around the house.  
  
"Of all people they could have paired me with, and I got you!" Jericho sighed.  
  
"Excuse me? Oh, like I wanted to be paired with you! Especially after you jumped to Raw." Stephanie cried.  
  
"Miss me?" Jericho laughed.  
  
"You wish! I think you're the one who has a bit of a crush, and sorry to burst your bubble, but it's never gonna happen." Stephanie snickered.  
  
"I never wanted it too" Jericho replied as he glared at her. Brock walked up to them holding the fake knife.  
  
"What are we doing?" Brock asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind" Stephanie replied.  
  
"Awe, what happened to Mr. Rebellious?" Jericho taunted. Brock glared at him. Why did he have to be out in this group? Stephanie the princess and Jericho the royal ass clown. Could it get any worse?  
  
"I still think this is bullshit, But I love to wrestle so if I have to participate in something this stupid then that's just fine. All I know is I'm gonna do it better than anyone else." Brock explained angrily.  
  
"This is so stupid!" Maven exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I think we already established that" Taker replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"I don't understand how is this going to give the writers ideas?" Torrie asked.  
  
I don't know, Vince said he wanted to see how we interact. Maybe he's looking for some new feuds, or something to spice things up." Taker replied.  
  
"What if a WWE Diva had a love affair with a happily married man?" Torrie proposed.  
  
"That's a stupid storyline" Maven frowned.  
  
"I don't know, it does have a certain ring to it. Affair storylines have always kept the fans intrigued." Taker smiled at Torrie.  
  
Nidia had been paired with Rey Mysterio and Edge.  
  
"This is actually kind of fun. Walking around an old creepy house not knowing what to expect" Edge grinned.  
  
"I guarantee you're the only one who thinks that" Rey laughed as they checked a room for some people.  
  
"Hey, I seen a movie once where this girl was trapped in the same room with these two guys and.." Nidia began  
  
"If this is going where I think it's going I don't wanna hear it" Rey interrupted.  
  
"It was actually really good" Nidia insisted.  
  
"This movie didn't happen to be pornographic did it?" Edge joked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Nidia asked.  
  
Stacy had been hoping they would all get to split up, she was dying to be alone with Jeff.  
  
"I'm glad were looking for new storyline ideas. If they wanted some ideas they should have just asked me." Stacy smiled as she put her arm around Jeff's arm.  
  
"Why? What would you have happen?" Jeff asked.  
  
"The bad girl falls for the good guy. Ya know? Sort of like an opposites attract storyline." Stacy smiled.  
  
"Yeah or it may be interesting if the had a storyline where two wwe superstars bodies." Jeff added.  
  
"That'd be kind of stupid. It would never happen" Stacy replied.  
  
"So? That's why it's called a storyline it's pretend." Jeff argued. She turned to him and placed her hands on his chest.  
  
"What about, a certain long-legged Diva, and an extreme wrestler trapped in a spooky house with only eachother's lips for comfort?" Stacy smiled flirtatiously as she kissed him.  
  
"I like that one" Jeff agreed as he kissed her.  
  
Bubba and Trish searched the house. She could only imagine what Stacy was doing to Jeff right now! This was suppose to be her chance to be with Jeff and she stole it!  
  
"I think I just seen someone" Bubba whispered trying to sneak up.  
  
"I think your taking this a bit too seriously." Trish sighed.  
  
"We haven't killed anyone yet" Bubba reasoned.  
  
"Can you imagine what Stacy is doing with Jeff right now?" Trish asked angrily.  
  
"Thanks for that visual, but no I'm not really thinking about them. Why don't you just get over him?" Bubba asked. He hated seeing Trish like this over Jeff, maybe it was because of how he felt for her himself.  
  
"Do you think she's prettier than me?" Trish asked with a frown.  
  
"What? No of coarse not! Trish, your beautiful." Bubba admitted. Their eyes met.  
  
"You really think that? She asked  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Bubba replied softly. They became close.  
  
"Oh, hey guys. We weren't expecting to run into you" Stacy cheered as she and Jeff walked down the hall.  
  
"Were not getting any work down just standing here" Bubba said finally. They all began to walk.  
  
"We should stay slit up, it'll cover more ground." Stacy suggested taking Jeff hand.  
  
"Your right! I'll go with Jeff, you go with Bubba!" Trish said quickly as she grabbed Jeff's arm.  
  
"Ugh! Wait." Stacy called as they walked down the hall.  
  
To readers: thanks to Mollie, Crystal, Sara Blaze, T-BOY, HBK is here to stay, and Louise N for the review. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Also if you haven't yet, please check out my other stories. I'd also appreciate it, if after you tell me what you think of the chapter you tell me your name and fav. Wrestler, don't wanna give too much away, but it's for the story. Thanks  
  
Preview: The groups continue to search the house. Trish tries to hit on Jeff, Stacy is worried about what Trish and Jeff may be doing, Brock and Jericho can't get along, and Taker, Torrie and Maven make a weird discovery. 


	3. Stories

Brock walked around hungrily like an animal looking for it's prey. Stephanie and Jericho were walking behind him arguing.  
  
"Shut up!" Brock yelled. He kicked open a door when he thought he heard some noise. Edge, Rey and Nidia stared at him in shock. He threw Rey on the bed and stabbed him repeatedly.  
  
"I think you got him" Edge called with a grin. Nidia stabbed brick in the arm. He threw her on top of Rey and began to stab her.  
  
"Oooooh" Nidia smiled.  
  
"Eww!" Rey exclaimed as he pushed her off of him and she fell on the floor. Brock walked toward Edge.  
  
"Whoa, I surrender!" Edge laughed stabbing himself with his own knife. "I did it for ya" He joked. Brock walked past him and into the hall.  
  
"Have you ever really murdered someone?" Jericho asked wide eyed.  
  
"No, but I'm about too!" Brock answered.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Jericho asked.  
  
"That's enough" Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Call it what you want" Brock continued.  
  
"I don't wanna be around either of you!" Jericho complained.  
  
"Then get the hell away from us!" Brock snapped.  
  
"Oh I'm leaving but not because you say so, but because I can get more work done on my own than working with you two ass clowns!" Jericho declared as he stormed off.  
  
"So now what?" Stephanie asked. Brock stabbed her in the chest. "Hey!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Now, I go find more people, and well, your dead." Brock replied.  
  
"You can't kill your own teammate!" Stephanie insisted.  
  
"I just did" Brock replied. "Everyone for themselves." He added as he began to walk away. She walked after him.  
  
"That's not fair!" Stephanie cried.  
  
"Life's not fair. Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Brock asked with a grin.  
  
"Brock you can't just leave me!" Stephanie insisted. "What if their really is a murder or some kind of ghost in this house just waiting for their next victim!?" She asked.  
  
"Than it sucks to be you" Brock joked "There's not" He added.  
  
"How do you know?" Stephanie asked frantically.  
  
"Fine, then there is" Hew replied  
  
"Don't say that!" Stephanie demanded in fear as he let out a chuckle. She heard the creak of a door and screamed jumping into Brock's arms. She was amazed by how strong his grip was. It made her feel safe, unlike the usual fear people felt when they were near him. He released her and began to walk again. She ran to his side and clutched his arm.  
  
"Your not leaving me!" Stephanie demanded.  
  
"You wanna come fine, juts don't get in my way" Brock warned.  
  
Stacy angrily paced back and forth as Bubba looked for people.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of her? I can only imagine what that slut is trying to do with my boyfriend!" Stacy cried outraged.  
  
"Your boyfriend? Since when?" Bubba asked.  
  
"Since tonight and she better not do anything to ruin it!" Stacy warned.  
  
"She can't make Jeff do anything he doesn't want to do" Bubba reminded.  
  
"Trish is and evil, manipulative bitch" Stacy confirmed.  
  
"No she's not. Ya know, the same things can be said about you?" Bubba replied. He began to feel annoyed. "You want to be partners with Jeff, she wants to be partners with Jeff, ya know what? Both of you can have him! I'm out of here" Bubba snapped.  
  
"What?! You can't just leave me!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"Try and stop me" Bubba dared. He continued his search on his own.  
  
Taker, Torrie and Maven walked into a dark room. Torrie began to look around.  
  
"Shouldn't we be killing people? This is so stupid!" Maven complained.  
  
"Repeating yourself isn't gonna change it" Taker replied.  
  
"Hey, look at this" Torrie called referring to an old chest. She began to open it.  
  
"Don't do that, there could be bats or bugs!" Maven cried. Torrie pulled it the rest of the way open. Taker kneeled beside her. They looked inside and all they seen were a few papers. Torrie picked one up. It was a bit dusty.  
  
"What's it say?" Maven asked.  
  
"This one say Irresistible Sin" Torrie replied.  
  
"That's a dumb name" Maven replied.  
  
"It looks like a story" Taker commented  
  
"I think it's about you" Torrie answered  
  
"Me?" Taker asked taking the paper  
  
"Oh, no your not gonna read it are you?" Maven sighed. Taker put the paper back in the chest.  
  
"This is weird" He added. He picked up another piece of paper. "Unexpected" He read out loud. Torrie picked up another piece as well.  
  
"This one says 'switched'" Torrie added.  
  
"So, what the big deal?" Maven asked.  
  
"These stories are about us, wwe wrestlers" Taker explained.  
  
"For some reason they seem familiar like they all happened before." Torrie replied gazing at the papers.  
  
"There's only like 5 papers" Maven reasoned.  
  
"Maybe some are missing" Torrie reasoned.  
  
"These last two papers, one says "WWE relationships and the other one says." Taker began.  
  
"What?" Torrie asked.  
  
"WWE murder spree" Taker finished.  
  
"What does this all mean?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Maybe Vince is just messing with us" Maven suggested.  
  
"I don't think so" Taker replied.  
  
"To readers: thanks to Crystal, Caitlin, T-BOY, Rachel, Katie, Shaaira, and Mollie for the reviews. Yes the idea I have is for this story. T-BOY I still need your name, if you don't wanna give it to me that's fine it would just make it easier if I had you name. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Preview: Nidia continues to try and molest Ret=y, Trish finds out how Jeff feels, Rey makes a deal with Nidia to get her off his back and Stephanie feels a strong attraction toward someone 


	4. What's Going On?

Nidia continued to try and molest Rey.  
  
"How many times does a guy have to turn you down?" Rey sighed as Edge laughed.  
  
"That was pretty fun when Brock threw me on top of you." Nidia smiled.  
  
"It was even more fun watching you hit the floor." Rey replied as Edge laughed harder, Nidia was trying so hard and getting nowhere, so he almost felt bad for her.  
  
"I know you enjoyed it when our bodies were pressed together." Nidia began in a sexy voice.  
  
"No, maybe you wish I enjoyed it" Rey corrected. Edge continued to laugh.  
  
"What? You want some of this too?" Nidia asked Edge.  
  
"No, I'm good" Edge laughed.  
  
"Why don't you go bother Jamie Noble?" Rey asked with a sigh.  
  
"Is that was this is about? Him! I'd leave him in a second to be with you." Nidia smiled. Edge suddenly began to whisper in Rey's ear.  
  
"Ok, Nidia, I got a deal for you. You go, catch and "murder" Brock Lesnar in this game, and I'll give you a chance." Rey laughed.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Nidia exclaimed. Edge and Rey both laughed. "Fine, your on! Rey-Rey, you'll be mine tonight!" Nidia declared as she ran her hand down his chest before she quickly left the room. Rey's expression went from laughter to complete horror.  
  
"Dude, what if she can do it?" Rey asked  
  
"It'll never happen! Were talking about Brock Lesnar!" Edge reassured.  
  
Trish and Jeff walked down the hall of the big scary house. She had her arm wrapped around his just like Stacy had.  
  
"Jeff, I wanted to talk to you about something." Trish began.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I've liked you for a really long time. I guess I've just been scared to tell you. But I'm not scared anymore." Trish admitted as she cupped his face and kissed him.  
  
"Trish wait. I can't do this" Jeff sighed.  
  
"What? Why?" Trish asked  
  
"Trish, your great, I mean I like you. But I like Stacy, and Stacy and I are sort of seeing each other" Jeff explained.  
  
"What? Your seeing Stacy! I can't believe you would actually choose her over me! Do you actually think she cares about you more than I do?" Trish cried.  
  
"I'm sorry" Jeff apologized. Trish held the fake plastic knife in her hand. She stabbed Jeff in the shoulder and began to walk away from him.  
  
"You have to stab me in the heart to kill me Trish" Jeff sighed.  
  
"You mean where you stabbed me?" She asked sadly as she continued to walk down the hall. Tears filled her eyes. Bubba was right.  
  
Brock slowly walked up the hall, as if he were trying to sneak up on his next victim. Stephanie was still clutching his arm. He quickly pulled her into the corner when he thought he heard someone coming. She inhaled and exhaled quickly. He was so close to her they were pressed together. He looked down the hall skeptically and she kept her eyes on him. There was something incredibly sexy about his strength. She wondered if her felt something between them, he didn't seem too. A part of her felt like grabbing him and the other part was scared of what he might do if she did. He looked into her eyes once.  
  
"Ok, I think the coast is." Brock began to whisper. She couldn't take it anymore. She impulsively grabbed him and passionately kissed him. He stood there at first and she was shocked when he actually started to kiss her back. He slipped his large strong arm around her waist and put his other hand in her hair. Jericho came walked down the hall and what did he see? The Next Big Thing making out with Stephanie McMahon! Who the hell did he think he was?! This angered Jericho.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Jericho yelled. Brock and Stephanie quickly broke apart and Jericho attacked Brock. He and Brock began to fight, as Stephanie screamed Nidia came walked down the hall. She ran up and stabbed Brock in the back three times, it was a huge risk and she'd probably pay for it, but now Rey was hers! Brock angrily turned around and began to chase her down the hall, when Jericho jumped him from behind. They continued to fight until Brock delivered the F-5.  
  
To Readers: Thanks to Louise N, DreamLover684, Caitlin714, Sonar, Mollie, HippieChik00, and Crystal. If you want to be involved in my idea, let me know by reviewing and if you haven't already leave your name and fave wrestler! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Preview: Trish runs into Bubba, Rey finds out Nidia went through with the "deal" will he keep his promise? Taker, Torrie and Maven show Stephanie the papers they found. Everyone regroups. 


	5. Trapped

Trish walked up the hall with her head hung down. He chose Stacy over her! She couldn't believe it. As she turned the corner she bumped right into Bubba, and was nearly knocked over. He looked a bit upset as he helped her up. He walked past he and down the hall.  
  
"Bubba wait!" Trish called as she ran to catch up with him.  
  
"What do you want?" Bubba asked .  
  
"Where's Stacy?" Trish questioned.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't give a damn." Bubba replied coldly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trish asked  
  
"I'm just fine" He answered as he began to walk past her.  
  
"He wants to be with Stacy!" Trish called. Bubba stopped.  
  
"That's good for him" Bubba replied.  
  
"He chose her over me. What does she have that I don't have?" Trish asked as Bubba turned back around.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, what does Jeff have that me or any other guy doesn't have?" Bubba asked  
  
"Bubba, what are you talking about?" Trish asked in confusion.  
  
Nothing, just forget it." Bubba sighed as he turned back around. Trish suddenly realized what Bubba meant.  
  
"Bubba!" Trish called again as she ran after him.  
  
"What?" Bubba asked, turning to face her.  
  
"He doesn't have anything you don't have" Trish answered as they looked into eachother's eyes. They softly kissed and Trish was actually glad Jeff chose Stacy. It felt so good to be in Bubba's arms.  
  
Nidia let out and excited scream when she re-entered the room Edge and Rey had been in. They both turned back and looked at her.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Edge asked.  
  
"Rey is all mine!" Nidia smiled as Rey's face filled with horror.  
  
"You didn't." He began.  
  
"I did!" Nidia cheered.  
  
"No way! There's no way you could have." Rey began again.  
  
"I stabbed Brock three times in the back!" Nidia grinned as she walked up to him and began to feel him up.  
  
"No!" Rey exclaimed as he pushed her away. Edge couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!" He insisted.  
  
"A deal is a deal" Nidia reminded. "Your all mine" She purred in his ear. He quickly pushed her back.  
  
"I don't believe you! You could just be saying you stabbed him! It's impossible for you to have stabbed him, especially with out being hurt. Your telling me he didn't care?" Rey asked.  
  
"He was fighting with Jericho, and when I did it he tried to hurt me but Jericho attacked him." Nidia explained.  
  
"Very clever of you to do it while he's distracted." Edge added.  
  
"Gee thanks, who's side are you on anyway?" Rey muttered glaring at his best friend. Nidia smiled as she began to grope Rey. She grabbed his ass.  
  
"No! I don't believe you! I want some kind of proof" Rey insisted.  
  
"That's not fair! I practically risked my life over this stupid "deal" and now your trying to back out! You want proof, go ask him, that's the only proof I have" Nidia replied angrily.  
  
"Dude, it's only fair." Edge agreed.  
  
"Shut up!!" Rey sighed.  
  
Brock went back on his hunt for other WWE superstars in the house. It was as if the kiss hadn't happened! Damn Jericho!  
  
"Maybe we should talk about what happened back there." Stephanie suggested.  
  
"What? Me kicking Jericho's ass?" Brock asked.  
  
"No, before that, you know, when we were kissing?" Stephanie reminded. Brock was silent. "You mean you don't remember?" She asked.  
  
"Of coarse I remember" He said finally. "What do you want me to say?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want you to say anything, I just want you to do it again." Stephanie replied clutching his shirt as they kissed.  
  
Maven, Torrie and Taker walked down the hall. Taker held the papers they had found in his hands.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Torrie asked.  
  
First, we find Stephanie, then we go to Vince and see if he knows anything about this." Taker replied  
  
"You guys are making a big deal over nothing, their harmless stories!" Maven insisted.  
  
"Harmless? If they're so harmless how come we can remember them as if they really happened?" Torrie asked.  
  
"And one seems a little too close to comfort to what were going through right now." Taker added. They stopped dead in their tracks when they seen Stephanie making out with Brock.  
  
"Stephanie!" Taker exclaimed. Stephanie and Brock quickly broke apart. Rey, Nidia, and Edge came up from the other side of them.  
  
"Brock." Rey began "Did Nidia stab you with the fake knife?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, the little bitch!" Brock answered angrily motioning toward her as Stephanie held him back.  
  
"I told you!" Nidia smiled as she put her arms around Rey. Rey's expression turned to despair. Bubba and Trish approached hand in hand and Stacy and Jeff approached from the other side.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Look at these papers we found?" Taker said handing her the papers.  
  
"So?" She replied.  
  
"See!" Maven exclaimed.  
  
"Notice anything about them?" Taker asked.  
  
"Well, their about the WWE, and although I've never seen them before, they seem familiar." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Look at the last one" Taker ordered.  
  
"Whoa, that's weird" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think your father has something to do with this?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I doubt it" Stephanie admitted  
  
Thanks to: That-70s-gurl101, Caitlin714, Sara Blaze, DeadGrlWalkin89, DevilishPrincess, DreamLover684, Louise N, and Crystal for the reviews. If I received your name late, it may take me longer to use you in my idea, but as long as you keep reviewing rest assured that I will involve you in my idea. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T!  
  
Preview: They find out the reason all of the weird things have been happening! (The chapter you've been patiently waiting for is here!) 


	6. Strange Answers

Warning: IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED AND GIVEN ME YOUR NAME, AND YOU ARE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, OR IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTER IT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T RECEIVE YOUR NAME QUICKLY ENOUGH AND I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN THE CHAPTERS. BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU WILL BE ADDED IN IF I RECEIVED YOU NAME AT A LATER DATE, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE CHAPTERS! SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
"We should get out of here and find your father." Taker suggested. They all walked down the stairs and to the door.  
  
"I can't open it!" Stephanie exclaimed. Taker tried to do everything he could think of to open the door, including running at it, but nothing worked. "Let Brock try!" Stephanie urged.  
  
"If I can't do it, neither can he" Taker replied.  
  
"Taker is just as strong as Brock" Torrie reminded with a smile. Brock pushed him out of the way and got the same results. They both tried at the same time, and still got nothing!  
  
"How about we slam Nidia's head into the door?" Rey joked. They tried everything, the door still wouldn't open. They were trapped.  
  
"Is this your father's idea of some type of sick joke?" Bubba asked Stephanie angrily.  
  
"I don't think my father has anything to do with this" Stephanie admitted  
  
"Oh, yeah he's just the sick bastard that locked us all in here!" Brock yelled.  
  
"I think Stephanie's right. This last page is called WWE Murder Spree, in it, WWE superstars are trapped in a strange house, kind of sounds like what were going through right now huh?" Taker asked.  
  
"So what are you saying, someone's controlling us?" Brock asked  
  
"I don't know what to think but we have to figure this out" Taker replied.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Stephanie asked  
  
"I think we should start by checking all of the rooms in this house, just in case were not the only ones here" Taker reasoned.  
  
"That'll take us forever" Maven sighed.  
  
"Which is why we should all split up." Taker added.  
  
"So what if we find something or someone?" Trish asked.  
  
"You kill the son of a bitch!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
They all split up and searched the house. Brock plowed through rooms like a madman. They found nothing! Taker entered one room Brock had been searching.  
  
"There's nothing here!" Brock cried angrily.  
  
"If someone is here, their not gonna wanna be found. Maybe there's some type of secret passage." Taker reasoned.  
  
"What's that?" Brock asked glancing up at the ceiling.  
  
"Looks like an attic." Taker replied. They pulled the small door on the ceiling open and the stair flew down and hit Brock right in the face.  
  
"Ouch!" He groaned  
  
"Are you ok?" Taker asked. Brock just made a face. Taker began to climb up first and Brock went up after him. They saw a girl sitting at a desk with a pen and notebook.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Brock demanded. The girl jumped and flew out of her chair. She hadn't been expecting this. She stood up and froze in fear.  
  
"What's going on here?" Taker asked. The girl trembled as she picked up her notebook and composed herself.  
  
"I'm Writie" Writie answered.  
  
"Who the hell id Writie?" Brock asked.  
  
"Me!" Writie answered rolling her eyes. Wasn't that what she just said?  
  
"You're the person who wrote these stories about us aren't you?" Taker asked.  
  
"Ya caught me" Writie admitted as if it were no big deal.  
  
"How do we get out of this house?" Brock demanded.  
  
"You don't, until I say so" Writie smiled.  
  
"You must really wanna die tonight!" Brock threatened.  
  
"Your threats really scare me!" Writie laughed.  
  
"Oh that's it!" Brock said as he was about to attack her.  
  
"You really think you an hurt me in my own story?" Writie asked in disbelief  
  
"Story? You mean none of this is real?" Taker asked  
  
"Of coarse it's real! It's as real as your imagination. I control what happens to you here, kind of like the WWE writers, only they don't always do such a great job." Writie explained. "Everything I've ever written has happened to you, at least at fanfic. That's why it seems so familiar." She added.  
  
"Who put you up to this!?" Taker demanded. Writie was silent. "Who put you up to this?" He repeated.  
  
"I can't tell you that!" Writie replied firmly. She wasn't about to rat out her friends. Brock snatched her notebook from her hands. Something sacred to any writer.  
  
"Tell us or the notebook gets it!" Brock threatened beginning to rip the notebook.  
  
"No!" Writie screamed. They couldn't destroy her notebook!  
  
"Tell us!" Brock repeated.  
  
"Ok just don't hurt the notebook!" Writie cried.  
  
"Who?" Taker demanded.  
  
"The reviewers!" Writie admitted  
  
"What the hell are reviewers?" Brock asked.  
  
"They tell me if they like my stories or not" Writie explained.  
  
"Well I think they suck!" Brock exclaimed as Writie made a face.  
  
"Kind of like fans, they boo a wrestler when they don't like him and cheer something when they like it?" Taker asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that" Writie shrugged.  
  
"Your gonna stop writing these stories about us, and your gonna let us out of this house!" Brock yelled  
  
"Who's gonna make me?" Writie asked  
  
"I am!" Brock yelled as he ran away with the notebook.  
  
"No wait!" Writie cried as she ran after him. She stopped, there was no way she could catch up with him. He was Brock Lesnar. She quickly made her way to a room with a shelf of books, and pulled on the candlestick, which was on the wall. The bookshelf rotated revealing a secret room. She quickly entered and saw the people who liked her stories. They all looked at her fearfully afraid of the news she may have. She looked around the room sadly at each of their faces. Crystal, Mollie, Rachel, Katie, Shaair, and Caitlin all looked at her.  
  
"What's going on?" Mollie asked finally with fear in her eyes.  
  
"They have my notebook" Writie gulped. Their faces filled with fear.  
  
"Oh no!" Caitlin gasped.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Crystal exclaimed.  
  
"Who's they?" Rachel asked.  
  
"The WWE superstars, and I don't know!" Writie sighed.  
  
"The WWE superstars? Did you happen to see Edge?" Katie blushed.  
  
"Ooh, what about Kurt Angle?" Shaair squealed happily.  
  
"Ladies, please this is serious. Were on a mission. You know what this means" Writie reminded.  
  
"What?" Mollie asked  
  
"Oh no Nonna." Crystal began  
  
"Crystal!" Writie gasped. "Nobody says the N-word!" She warned.  
  
"Oh sorry! But you don't mean." Crystal began.  
  
"Us versus the WWE" Writie declared.  
  
"Were dead!" Caitlin cried.  
  
Thanks to: Crystal, Caitlin714, DeadGrlWalkin89, That-70s-gurl101, Sara Blaze, DreamLover684, Louise N, and Jade for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also, I don't know the type of things you all would really say, so sorry if I don't write your personality the way you want it, but it's just a story! And anyone who wasn't init who gave me their name please be patient, you'll be added soon enough, I'm not sure which chapter though. Jade, I e-mailed you but I'm not sure you got it.  
  
Preview: Writie and her reviewers VS. WWE, Plus, we come face to face with the wwe superstars and more of the story between the superstars themselves, and the mission to get back the notebook is on. 


	7. Writie and the Reviewers vs the WWE

They all evacuated the secret room. It was time to get back the notebook, or at least die trying. It wouldn't be an easy task to say the least, but they had to try.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Rachel whispered.  
  
"Yeah if they have your notebook were completely defenseless against them." Crystal agreed.  
  
"Their so gonna kick our asses" Katie gulped.  
  
"Shh, relax, we can outsmart them" Writie reassured.  
  
"I can't believe! They have complete control, do they know that." Mollie began to ask.  
  
"Let's hope not. I don' think so, I mean they obviously know something's up with the notebook, or else they wouldn't have taken it. But I don't think they know."Writie began. They looked at her doubtfully. "Come on, have I ever disappointed you guys? I'm not gonna let anything happen to us. I'd sacrifice myself, before I did that" She admitted  
  
"I'd sacrifice myself to the Undertaker." Crystal smiled  
  
"Gee thanks!" Writie laughed.  
  
"So now what?" Shaaira asked "We can't just stand in the middle of the hall." She reminded  
  
"Unless you wanna lead them right to us" Katie agreed  
  
"Oh no is that your plan? I thought you were smart!" Mollie frowned.  
  
"No, I think we should split up." Writie suggested.  
  
"What?" They all cried.  
  
"Did you eat paint chips when you were a baby?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Or were you just dropped on your head?" Rachel smirked.  
  
"Very funny" Writie smiled.  
  
"We are not splitting up. Everytime someone splits up in one of your stories something bad always happens!" Caitlin Exclaimed.  
  
"That's not true!" Writie insisted.  
  
"In Irresistible Sin, Taker left Torrie in the locker room, and she got attacked by the Big Show." Caitlin began.  
  
"And Nidia broke away from her group and won the deal, which mortified Rey, but was still cute." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Cute?" Katie questioned.  
  
"Then, when Trish, Stacy, Jeff and Bubba slit up, Trish tried to steal Jeff right from under Stacy's nose." Mollie reminded.  
  
"Ok, ok I get it! This is important though. What are the chances of something bad happening to one of us?" Writie reasoned.  
  
"Are you forgetting your no longer in control?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Guys just trust me, now Crystal will go with me, Katie and Rachel will go together, and then that leaves Caitlin, Shaaira and Mollie" Writie ordered.  
  
"So what do we do when we find them or the notebook?" Caitin asked  
  
"Bring it back to me" Writie answered.  
  
"Who exactly has your notebook?" Crystal asked skeptically.  
  
"Um.well." Writie began not wanting to answer.  
  
"Writie!" Crystal demanded.  
  
"Brock Lesnar" Writie answered. They all gasped. "And he was kind of with the Undertaker" She winced  
  
"Brock Lesnar!" Mollie exclaimed.  
  
"We'll never get it back from him!" Shaaira sighed  
  
"Come on guys, we can do this!" Writie insisted.  
  
"Your pretty optimistic for someone who could get F-5ed!" Mollie exclaimed.  
  
"We'll regroup once one of us retrieves the notebook" Writie replied. She and Crystal walked off.  
  
"Guess we'll see you later" Katie sighed as she and Rachel walked away. Caitlin, Mollie and Shaaira looked at eachother reluctantly as they walked down the hall.  
  
Brock and the Undertaker quickly found Stephanie. She held the notebook in her hands.  
  
"Now what?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Shouldn't you know that?" Brock asked.  
  
"What's the big deal about this notebook anyway? Couldn't she just get another one if she wanted to write her stories?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"She acted like this one was important. Like she didn't want us to have it." Taker replied.  
  
"Who's she?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Some girl named Writie." Brock answered. Crystal and Writie slowly snuck up as they heard the conversation. They hid behind the furniture.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god it's the Undertaker!" Crystal smiled  
  
"Shh.Stephanie has the notebook" Writie warned  
  
"Could she be working for Vince?" Taker suggested  
  
"No!" Writie exclaimed quietly  
  
"You never know with my father, but I don't get it. How is she making things happen with a regular notebook?" Stephanie pondered  
  
"What the hell type of name is Writie anyway?" Brock complained  
  
"What the hell type of name is Brock?" Writie whispered.  
  
"Shh." Crystal warned "What are we gonna do?" She asked "You could make Brock attack Stephanie and give us the notebook" She suggested  
  
"That would only work if I actually had the notebook to make it happen." Writie reminded  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot" Crystal sighed.  
  
"Do you guys hear something?" Taker asked. Writie and Crystal looked at each other mortified.  
  
"I have an idea" Crystal whispered  
  
"What?" Writie asked  
  
Thanks to: Jade, Caitlin714, DeadGrlWalking89, T-BOY, Mollie, Sara Blaze, CrimsonStorm 3:16, Crystal, DreamLover684, and Louise N for the reviews. PLEASEE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! The new people should be added in shortly!  
  
Preview: Will Writie and Crystal get caught? Will Crystal's plan work? 


	8. Mission Impossible

"I'll just cause a distraction, while you get the notebook." Crystal replied.  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" Writie asked  
  
"I'll run in and jump on the Undertaker's back, while you grab the notebook from Stephanie. They'll be so distracted by me, that they won't notice you until it's too late. Then you can run like hell." Crystal explained.  
  
"Is this plan so we can get back the notebook , or so you can molest the Undertaker?" Writie asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Both" Crystal admitted with a smile.  
  
"You actually think this is gonna work? Are you forgetting Brock Lesnar is standing right there? Brock and Taker would definitely man handle us. So, say I do get away, what about you?" Writie asked  
  
"Good point." Crystal began.  
  
"I have an idea!" Writie replied.  
  
"Oh no!" Crystal groaned.  
  
"What?" Writie asked innocently  
  
"I hate it when you have ideas! You always get us in trouble!" Crystal sighed.  
  
"Do not!" Writie insisted.  
  
"Look at the mess you got us into!" Crystal reminded.  
  
"Were going with your whole plan, I just had an idea is all" Writie reassured her.  
  
"So you can get away and Brock Lesnar and the Undertaker can kill me? No thanks!" Crystal exclaimed.  
  
"Crystal, were friends, trust me" Writie insisted.  
  
"Your lucky you're my friend!" Crystal sighed.  
  
Just give me some time to sneak to the other side of the room. When I get there, you go" Writie directed.  
  
Writie quietly snuck to the other side of the room and hid behind the wall. She slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pen. Crystal ran into the room screaming and flung herself on Taker's back. Stephanie jumped up startled while Brock began to rip her off of the Dead Man. Writie quickly snatched the notebook and ran.  
  
"Get her!" Taker yelled as he ran after her. Brock held Crystal violently and swung her over his shoulder, preparing to F-5 her through the ground. Writie ran with the notebook and pen. She quickly flung the notebook open and began writing. Just as Crystal felt herself flying through the air, she and Writie disappeared. Taker stopped dead in his tracks. Where had she gone? Stephanie and Brock looked at eachother in shock. He held no one in his arms, and there was no limp body at his feet. He hadn't even gotten to finish the F-5.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Brock asked.  
  
Writie and Crystal stood in the attic. Crystal's heart was still pounding.  
  
"What just happened?" Crystal gasped.  
  
"I wrote us into the attic. I told you I had an idea." Writie replied.  
  
"Now what?" Crystal asked. "Should we go find everybody?" She added.  
  
"Actually, I had something else in mind. First we have to go to a more private secret room, they know about this one, so we can't stay here." Writie explained.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Crystal repeated.  
  
"You'll see" Writie reassured.  
  
They made their way to the more secluded room, the room where Writie had found the reviewers, they rounded the corner and jumped in shock at who they ran into.  
  
"Where have you been?" Writie gasped at sight of Jade, and Tracy who were also reviewers.  
  
"We left the room to go to the bathroom and when we came back, everyone was gone." Jade exclaimed.  
  
"What's going on?" Tracy asked  
  
"Where is everybody?" Jade questioned.  
  
"Her notebook was stolen so we all went out searching for it." Crystal explained.  
  
"Oh no" Jade gasped. "That really sucks" She added with a frown.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Tracy asked  
  
"Don't worry, we already got it back." Writie smiled. "You guys go find everybody and bring them back here" She added.  
  
"What about the WWE superstars? Their still in the house ya know?" Tracy asked  
  
"Yeah, they know were here, well some of us" Crystal answered  
  
"What? What are gonna do? Are we leaving?" Tracy asked  
  
"Leaving? Oh no, it's just starting to get interesting. I'd never end it on this note." Writie confirmed.  
  
"This is for real. Not one of your stories, if they catch us, they won't hesitate to kill us!" Jade reminded.  
  
"Relax, I have the notebook, just trust me. Now would you please go find everybody?" Writie asked. Tracy and Jade began walking down the hall ,and Crystal turned back quickly.  
  
"Wait a second, can't you just zap them here with your little notebook?" Crystal asked skeptically.  
  
"Um.yeah" Writie sighed.  
  
"Oh no! You have an idea! I don't trust you alone with that notebook" Crystal cried, almost sensing what Writie was up too.  
  
"It'll be fun. Trust me, I'm not gonna do anything stupid." Writie promised.  
  
"Crystal are you coming?" Jade called.  
  
"Um." Crystal began  
  
"Go!" Writie urged.  
  
"Um, yeah" Crystal replied giving her friend one last glance, before she ran down the hall.  
  
Thanks to: HBKSteph and Dee, Caitlin714, Sara Blaze, DeadGrlWalkin89, T- BOY, Mollie, DreamLover684, and Louise N for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And please if any of you haven't, check out my other stories. Louise N, thanks for the compliment, I'm really glad you like my writing. Mollie, kill you off? I would never do such a thing!(LOL) HBKSteph and Dee, I know how you feel, I wish a lot more people who visit ff.net would find my stories! If you want in I'll add you, just say the word. I take it your name is steph, but I could be wrong. You all have to continue to review if you wanna continue being in the story, so I don't forget about u. and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
Preview: Sorry this chap didn't have everyone. But the next chap will make up for it. Much more with all the reviewers! What type of chaos will Writie start now that she has the notebook back? Her reviewers love her stories, but what happens when she makes them the characters? 


	9. Written Reality

Writie slipped her way into the secret room behind the bookshelf. She quickly opened her notebook and sat down at her desk. Since the WWE superstars already knew about her, there was no reason she couldn't have a little fun with it. If there was one things she knew, it was that her reviewers were in for one hell of a surprise. She began writing her next chapter with a grin.  
  
Mollie, Shaaira, and Caitlin slowly walked down the hall. If they were spotted by any of the wwe superstars they knew they were in trouble.  
  
"I wonder if any of the other groups have gotten the notebook back yet." Mollie pondered.  
  
"Hopefully their having better luck that us" Caitlin sighed.  
  
"They'd come tell us if they had" Shaaira reassured.  
  
"Oh my god! It's Stacy Keibler!" Mollie gasped at the sight of the WWE Diva. They were far away enough for Stacy not to spot them.  
  
"Oh, yeah, so?" Caitlin Smiled.  
  
"Be quiet we don't want her to hear us. She'll probably tell everybody!" Shaaira warned.  
  
"So? So she's like my idol! She's a great dancer and she's really pretty. She may not be the greatest wrestler but she tries her best, and I think she stands out from the rest of the Divas. I've always wanted to meet her." Mollie admitted. "I really wanna go talk to her" She added.  
  
"Do you wanna ask for an autograph or something?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Forget it, there's no way, if you even let her see you, she'll get all of the WWE superstars and we'll get our asses kicked" Shaaira reminded.  
  
"But I'm just gonna tell her she inspires me, and that I'm a fan. She wouldn't do that to a fan!" Mollie insisted.  
  
"You can do whatever you want, I'm not going" Shaaira answered. Mollie looked at her feet with a frown, she really wanted to meet her.  
  
"I'll go with you" Caitlin offered.  
  
"You will!" Mollie exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Caitlin asked Shaaira.  
  
"No, Writie asked us to help her find the notebook. You two go, I'm going to find everybody else." Shaaira replied. "Good luck and be careful" She reminded before she walked off.  
  
Caitlin and Mollie slowly began to approach the long-legged Diva. Stacy had just been standing around, perhaps she was waiting for someone, or maybe she was on the look out. If she were, then approaching her was a bad idea, but she wouldn't let the opportunity pass her by.  
  
Rachel and Katie wandered down the hall aimlessly, they had yet to find the notebook, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"This is hopeless" Rachel sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should go find Writie" Katie suggested  
  
"That won't help any, we'll still be in the same situation. Rachel replied as they rounded the corner. They slammed into a massive chest. They stared up in silence at the Big Show.  
  
"Oh my god" Katie managed to utter.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Big Show growled. They stood there in fear without an answer.  
  
"They must be the ones responsible for this!" His manager, Paul Heyman accused. Big Show glared at them and they quickly ran down the hall. He pounced after them, and they screamed as he snatched at their shirts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Writie sat writing in her notebook when there was a sudden knock at the door. She cautiously stood up, no one knew about the secret room, except her and the reviewers, unless, once again she had been caught! She opened the door and saw Steph and Kerry, who were also reviewers.  
  
"Sorry we late" Steph blushed at their tardiness.  
  
"Yeah, where is everybody?" Kerry asked  
  
"Um, it's a long story and I don't feel like explaining it. Maybe you should go find everybody" Writie explained.  
  
"Why don't we just stay here, until they come back" Steph asked  
  
"Because.you'll have fun. WWE superstars are all over the place." Writie tried to persuade them.  
  
"Good point" Steph smiled  
  
"their gonna wanna hurt us if we go out there" Kerry reminded.  
  
"Good point" Steph repeated.  
  
"You'll be fine, everyone else is walking around the house!" Writie insisted.  
  
"Let's go!" Steph urged eagerly. Kerry looked at Writie skeptically.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of us?" Kerry asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not, I just figured you guys would like to meet some of the WWE superstars. Like, Rey Mysterio, Edge, Kurt Angle, Jericho, Jeff Hardy, need I say more?" Writie asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm going!" Steph decided.  
  
"I guess we'll see you later" Katei replied as they left. Writie slowly walked over to the wall where there had been a few curtains, she pulled them aside revealing monitors, which showed every room. She grabbed her notebook and began to write this would be the best WWE yet, and what better way to see her stories come to life?  
  
Crystal, Jade, and Katie walked down the hall.  
  
"This is so exciting, where should we get started?" Tracy asked  
  
"Trapped in this house, anythings possible." Jade reminded.  
  
"Mmm.like a night of steamy passion with the Undertaker?" Crystal smiled.  
  
"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Jeff Hardy, or Shannon Moore, possibly even Test. I love his "testicle," and there are a couple others." Jade smiled  
  
"All that in one night?" Crystal joked  
  
"what are we gonna do when we do find someone?" Tracy asked  
  
"It depends on who, I guess" Jade pondered.  
  
"Um, what if we run into." Tracy gulped. Jade and Crystal followed her gaze and set their eyes on The Next Big Thing. He stared at them angrily, only feet away.  
  
"Run!!!" Crystal yelled as they quickly scattered. Brock chased them as they screamed their way down the hall.  
  
Thanks to: Sara Blaze, HBKSteph and Dee, DeadGrlWalkin89, Hardy Angel, Caitlin714, DreamLover684, DevilishPrincess, CrimsonStorm 3:16, Jade, anime princess, and Louise N for the reviews. Louise N, I'm not sure if I have instant messenger or not, I don't own a computer, but I do have an e-mail address so feel free to e-mail whenever you want, I don't mind it. If you guys like this story, could you please do me a favor and check out, "Divas" and "Femme Fatale" Or any of my other stories if you haven't gotten a chance too. I think you'll like them if you like this one. Please check them out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. It seemed like everything was keeping me from writing this chapter!  
  
Preview: How Will Stacy react to Mollie and Caitlin? Was approaching her a bad idea? Plus what will happen to everyone else? Much more! They reviewers run into more superstars. Will the Big Show or Brock get their way? 


	10. Dream

Stacy stared at Mollie and Caitlin waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm Caitlin" Caitlin introduced herself.  
  
"And I'm Mollie. I'm one of your biggest fans, you're my favorite WWE Diva. We both love to dance and I think we both have a lot in common. Us dancers have to stick together!" Mollie laughed. "Your like my idol. You're the best WWE Diva in the history of the WWE!" She added. Stacy smiled at these compliments.  
  
"Thank you, you know, sometimes I don't think I get enough credit." Stacy smiled as she shook Mollie's hand. "What are the two of you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"We were just looking around." Caitlin offered  
  
"Then we seen you." Mollie added.  
  
"Do you guys know where someone named Writie is? Everyone's going crazy trying to find her. Do you guys know her?" Stacy asked. Mollie and Caitlin looked at each other.  
  
"Um." Mollie began.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Caitlin answered.  
  
"Maybe we can hang out with you, and you can do our nails!" Mollie smiled as Caitlin looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Paint our nails?" Caitlin asked  
  
"Um, maybe right now I'm just waiting for my boyfriend." Stacy answered. Oh no! so she had been waiting for someone!  
  
"Just your boyfriend?" Caitlin double-checked. They didn't need anymore trouble.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Stacy asked  
  
"You mean." Mollie began as Jeff Hardy suddenly walked up from behind Stacy.  
  
"Hey" Jeff said as he kissed her. Mollie and Caitlin's mouths hung open.  
  
"This is my boyfriend, Jeff Hardy" Stacy introduced them  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel had gotten away from the Big Show and Paul Heyman, but had lost Katie along the way. She cautiously looked around for her.  
  
"Katie" Rachel whispered in fear of being caught herself. She still couldn't find her. She slowly walked down the hall. Her face grew pale with fear. The Big Show was 7 feet tall, and 500 pounds, he could murder. She wasn't only scared for herself, she was scared for Katie. She heard voices and stopped dead in her tracks, before rounding the corner.  
  
"Shannon, we are gonna find this girl and get back the notebook. You wanna know how? Because I am, Matt Hardy, Version 1. no one can resist "Mattitude." With my charm she'll be putty in my hands. You see, "Mattitude" isn't just aggression in the ring, it's not just about being a winner, or being the best, "Mattitude" is the whole package." Matt explained to his Mattitude follower. Rachel gasped, Matt Hardy! A delightful smile crossed her face. Without think she ran around the corner, and jumped into Matt's arms, hugging him.  
  
"That was easier than I thought" Matt smiled at Shannon. "See? Fell right into my arms." He added with a grin.  
  
"Matt, I think you're the most amazing, talented wrestler that's happened to the WWE. Not to mention, your really cute." Rachel smiled  
  
"Why thank you. You must be Writie." Matt smiled at the compliments.  
  
"No, I'm Rachel" Rachel corrected.  
  
"Are you the girl everyone's been looking for?" Matt asked  
  
"No, but I can be anything you want me to be." Rachel sighed happily.  
  
"Oh, so you a fan?" Matt smirked  
  
"I wish I were more. Lita has no idea how lucky she is. I wish I had a dose of Mattitude." Rachel admitted.  
  
"You're a Mattitude follower? I don't blame you, I am the biggest Icon the WWE has ever seen. Without me, Smackdown would be nothing." Matt bragged  
  
"Your right, your amazing! So what does it take to go from a Mattitude follower, to a girlfriend?" Rachel asked, a bit shocked she had actually had the nerve too.  
  
"You think you can handle Matt Hardy, Version 1?" Matt asked, giving the "Version1" sign, then moving in closely to her. Her knees shook as they were just inches apart, Shannon watched in silence.  
  
"Aren't you with Lita?" Shannon interrupted finally. Matt glared at him angrily, hadn't he learned to shut his mouth yet?  
  
"Shut up Shannon, there's enough "Mattitude" to go around for everyone. It'd be selfish not to share such greatness. I'm helping you, aren't I?" Matt snapped. Shannon went back to being silent. Matt continued to move closely to Rachel, which she didn't mind at all.  
  
"So where were we?" He asked leaning his face closely to her. Her heart pounded, Matt Hardy was about to kiss her!  
  
"What the hell is this!?" Lita yelled "What's going on here?!" She snapped as she approached. Matt and Rachel quickly jumped away from eachother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shaaira ran up to Steph and Kerry when she spotted them in the hall.  
  
"Hey, where have you guys been?" Shaaira asked  
  
"It's a long story." Kerry answered.  
  
"So, have you found any superstars?" Steph asked.  
  
"I'm trying to find the notebook." Shaaira answered  
  
"They already found it." Steph replied  
  
"What!?" Shaaira exclaimed, sounding a bit like Stone Cold.  
  
"Yeah, so now were just looking around." Kerry added.  
  
"Here comes the suck squad." Steph joked referring to Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, also known as Team Angle.  
  
"Is Kurt with them?" Shaaira asked looking in their direction.  
  
"I don't see him." Kerry answered.  
  
"But I bet they know where he is, if anybody does, it would be them." Steph added.  
  
"Why would we want to find him anyway? He's the leader of the suck squad." Kerry joked with a grin.  
  
"He doesn't suck! He's awesome! He's an Olympic medallist, he's been the wwe champion, he's done it all! How can you not love him?" Shaaira asked in shock. "Not to mention he's a total sweetie." She smiled.  
  
"Aww, Kurt has one fan" Steph joked.  
  
"That's not true" Shaaira insisted.  
  
"Oh it true" Kerry smiled.  
  
"It's damn true." Steph laughed. Team Angle approached them and they hadn't even realized Charlie and Shelton had even spotted them.  
  
"Excuse me." Charlie began  
  
"Do you mind telling us who the hell you are?" Shelton asked  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tracy, Jade and Crystal looked back and forth to eachother with fear consuming their souls. There was no where to hide, Brock had them cornered.  
  
"I'm getting a little sick of these stupid games. I want that girl, so I can F-5 her stupid ass, I want that notebook, and I want out of this house!" Brock snapped angrily, hovering over them. They were stunned in silence.  
  
"We don't know what your talking about." Tracy managed to utter.  
  
"Oh really?!" Brock questioned quickly shutting her up. The girls jumped back as Chris Jericho attacked The Next Big Thing from behind. They quickly ran down the hall for their lives. Brock threw Jericho off of his back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Brock yelled  
  
"You F-5ed me!" Jericho argued defensively.  
  
"You just let them get away you stupid bastard!" Brock snapped. The two of them began to fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Jade, DeadGrlWalkin89, Caitlin714, Sara Blaze, T-BOY, Nueva Yui Maxwell, HBKSteph and Dee, DreamLover684, Louise N, Crystal, and The ShowStoppa for the reviews. Caroline, your names not bad (*smile* if you want to be in the story just say the word. Sorry it took me so long to update, but some of the librarians in this library are quite bitchy, and they like to kick people off the computer, esp. this guys I like to call the "5 minute" guy. He yells in your ear when you only have five minute left. I've been trying to include everyone who want to be involved in each chapter, and I thin I've done a good job of that so far, which is why this chapter is sorta long. Thanks to all pf you and I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE read and review all my other stories as well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Just a warning, if you want to be involved, and you quit reviewing and reading then I may have to yank you from the story.  
  
Preview: Will Lita try to kick Rachel's ass? What happened to Katei? Where will Crystal, Jade and Tracy go from there? How will Jeff react to Mollie and Caitlin, or how will they react to him? Will Shaaira meet Kurt through Team Angle? 


	11. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

Brock and Jericho approached Stephanie angrily.  
  
"Steph, he let them get away!" Brock roared.  
  
"Whoa, who's they?" Taker asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"Some girls that are in the house, they have to know where that girl Writie is, and just as I was about to beat them into telling me, this assclown attacks me from behind!" Brock ranted  
  
"He F-5ed me!" Jericho complained defensively.  
  
"Yeah, and if you don't shut up, I'll do it again!" Brock threatened  
  
"Have you guys seen Team Angle?" Kurt asked as he approached.  
  
"Have you checked up your ass?" Brock asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, their obviously not there." Kurt sighed. "Hey!" he yelled finally catching the insult. "I'm an Olympic gold medallist damn it!" He added.  
  
"More like an Olympic cry-baby." Brock muttered.  
  
"Hey, what do you say we double-team?" Jericho hinted to Kurt with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Try it!" Brock growled.  
  
"That's enough!" Stephanie yelled finally. "The most important thing is getting that notebook, so we can get out of here, we have a house full of WWE superstars who are great at scheming plans, so let's use our heads!" She demanded.  
  
"You say there are girls other than Writie, that may know something?" Taker questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Brock answered.  
  
"How many?" Taker asked  
  
"I don't know, I seen three, but their could be more." Brock admitted  
  
"Steph, don't worry, I know how stressful this must be for you, I'll go, get the notebook, and return it to your pretty hands." Kurt smiled as he took her hands. Brock glared at him.  
  
"No, you won't. Cause I'm gonna get the notebook!" Brock declared.  
  
"How, by threatening to kill them? Yeah, that'll work." Kurt answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You have a better idea!?" Brock demanded  
  
"You get more flies with honey, than you do with vinegar." Kurt grinned  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jericho asked  
  
"They'll be more likely to help us if were nice to them." Kurt explained.  
  
"He may have a point." Stephanie pondered.  
  
"Use whatever strategy you want, just get the damn notebook, and stop talking about it, let's see some action!" Taker snapped.  
  
"Well, what are you gonna be doing?" Kurt asked defensively.  
  
"Getting the notebook." Taker replied. "Just looked for anyone who isn't a superstar, you find them, you don't let them go!" He added.  
  
"Tell the other superstars the same." Steph added "Let's get to it." She ordered as they walled away. "Oh, and Brock" She called as he turned back. She placed a kiss on his lips. "Good luck." She smiled, he grinned as he walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock made his way down the hall went Kurt walked up to him.  
  
"I have a plan." Kurt chirped.  
  
"What's that?" Brock sighed.  
  
"We could do a good cop, bad cop type of thing, it'll be fun, and more importantly it could be effective." Kurt smiled.  
  
"I work alone, and if I were gonna work with someone, it wouldn't be you. Besides, I can get that notebook back way before you could." Brock answered.  
  
"That's not true!" Kurt insisted.  
  
"Ok, that's why Stephanie says I'm the greatest thing to ever happen to Smackdown." Brock grinned  
  
"Your lying she's didn't say that!" Kurt ranted.  
  
"Yeah, she did. So, I'm going to go find the notebook, and prove it." Brock grinned as he walked off.  
  
"Fine, I don't wanna work with you anyway!" Kurt whined. "Where the hell is Team Angle!? And where the hell is Paul!" He cried out loud as he continued to walk down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie stood pressed against the wall in disgust. Why her of all people? His gross face stared back at her. She had managed to lose the Big Show, but now this slimeball had her cornered. She hoped Rachel was at least ok.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't act like you don't want too!" Paul Heyman insisted with a sick smile.  
  
"No!" Katie cried in horror.  
  
"Just do it!" Paul demanded.  
  
"No, I'm not gonna show you my underwear you sick bastard!" Katie yelled.  
  
"Paul, what are you doing? Where have you been?" Kurt exclaimed as he ran up.  
  
"Kurt, later, were talking." Paul demanded.  
  
"No, please interrupt!" Katie insisted.  
  
"Your one of the girls were looking for! Your coming with me missy!" Kurt smiled as he took her arm.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Katie yelled  
  
"Were not gonna hurt you, come on." Kurt grinned  
  
"Yeah, we'll be very friendly." Paul added with an evil smile.  
  
"Eww!" Katie shrieked as she ran past them.  
  
"Nice one Paul!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita and Rachel rolled around on the floor in a war, each trying to get the upper hand. Rachel knew Lita could probably kick her ass, but she wasn't about to back down, especially in front of Matt. Shannon pulled Lita off of her, as Matt held Rachel back.  
  
"Lita, it's not what you think!" Matt yelled  
  
"It's not?" Rachel asked smiling at him.  
  
"Matt, did you forget you have a girlfriend or do you just not care?" Lita asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Matt insisted  
  
"You were about to kiss her!" Lita yelled  
  
"We were just talking.closely." Matt uttered  
  
"Don't you think she's kind of young?!" Lita ranted.  
  
"Age is just a number." Matt reasoned.  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Rachel agreed with a smile.  
  
"Well, have fun with your little kid." Lita began infuriated.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Rachel insisted.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Lita exclaimed as she walked off.  
  
"Lita wait!" Matt yelled as he ran after her.  
  
"Matt!" Rachel called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mollie and Caitlin stared at Jeff, tons of girls wished they could be this close to him.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Jeff asked finally.  
  
"Jeff, this is Caitlin and Mollie." Stacy introduced them.  
  
"How did you two get in here?" Jeff asked  
  
"Oh, we were here before you guys, we got trapped and couldn't open the doors, how'd you two get in here?" Caitlin lied dreamy eyed.  
  
"This is gonna sound crazy but I guess were all trapped in here because of some notebook." Jeff explained. Caitlin's eyes widened as a great idea popped into her head.  
  
"Would you two excuse us for a moment?" Caitlin asked. Jeff and Stacy nodded as Caitlin and Mollie walked a few feet away.  
  
"What's wrong? We should be over there, hanging out with them!" Mollie insisted.  
  
"I have a great idea." Caitlin smiled.  
  
"What?" Mollie asked  
  
"We should break them up!" Caitlin exclaimed.  
  
"What! But their so cute together. I like Stacy I don't wanna do that to her." Mollie explained.  
  
"Fine, maybe you can asked her to introduce you to some of the other superstars." Caitlin suggested  
  
"That's a good idea" Mollie agreed. Little did Mollie know, Caitlin had a little something up her sleeve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Team Angle stared at Shaaira, Steph and Kerry, it seemed as Shelton Benjamin had been trying to flirt with Kerry. Shaaira and Kerry shot a glance at each other as Steph gave them a look that said "help!"  
  
"Steph's a really pretty name." Shelton smirked. They had already introduced themselves and explained to Team Angle who they were, and that they didn't know where the notebook was, or where anyone named Writie was. A girl approached the five of them.  
  
"Caroline, where have you been?" Steph exclaimed.  
  
"K-9, please, and I just got here, Writie told me." K9 began.  
  
"Go find everyone?" Kerry asked  
  
"Yeah." K9 began.  
  
"Writie! You know where Writie is!? You have to take us to her, it's very important!" Charlie Haas exclaimed. The girls gasped. They had completely forgot Writie was practically a fugitive when it came to the WWE. They knew they had to make a good cover-up, but K9 made this mess, so she would clean it.  
  
"You said you didn't know her!" Shelton accused.  
  
"No, you see, I seen her, she left though, I don't know where she is now." K9 lied.  
  
"She left the house!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"How could you let her leave!" Shelton exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't really know who she was, or that anyone was looking for her." K9 explained  
  
"How stupid can." Charlie began angrily.  
  
"There you guys are, I have been looking all over for you." Kurt exclaimed as he walked up. "Charlie, where are your manners? That's no way to treat a lady." He smiled and Shaaira's heart practically melted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade and Tracy ran down the hall.  
  
"Where the hell is Crystal!?" Jade exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, we must have lost her." Tracy groaned.  
  
"She's already had one encounter with Brock Lesnar, this time, I'm pretty sure he'll F-5 her." Jade added. They rounded the corner and spotted Shannon Moore talking to Test.  
  
"Have you seen Matt?" Shannon called.  
  
"Um, no we haven't" Tracy answered hoping they wouldn't harm them. They walked a bit closer.  
  
"So, your telling me, Lita and some girl got in a catfight over Matt, in the middle of the hall?" Test asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's the "Mattitude," He did say it was the whole package." Shannon explained in wonder. Catfight? Jade was suddenly intrigued, she always wanted to be a WWE Diva and the thought of getting into a catfight with one sounded like fun.  
  
"Who was the girl?" Jade asked curiously.  
  
"Some girl named Rachel." Shannon marveled  
  
"Rachel!" Tracy and Jade exclaimed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal stared up at the large giant. The Big Show glared down at her.  
  
"You know, I was chasing some other girl, but you'll do." Big Show said with an evil grin. She closed her eyes tightly as he was about to dismantle her, when suddenly, he was blindsided and hit in the head with a chair 3 times. Crystal's eyes shot open. The Undertaker, Mark Calloway, a man she had dreamt about for years had saved her.  
  
"I hate that bastard." Taker admitted. Crystal could barely speak. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He added staring at her. She stood frozen in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: HardyGurl619, DeadGrlWalkin89, T-BOY, Caitlin714, HBKSteph and Dee, Xtreme-Jewell, Louise N, The ShowStoppa, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Xtreme-Jewell, if you want to be added, just tell be and give me your name in the review. T-BOY, no problem, I just need your name. Along with your reviews telling me what you thought about the chapter, could you guys tell me your favorite wrestlers if you haven't already? Please, it would be a good help. You can also include any other information in your reviews as well. I don't mind long reviews. I noticed some of the people, I put in the story haven't been around, or at least haven't reviewed, so I'm warning you, I may have to take you out if you don't review. It's easier writing about people who are reading the story. I'm not trying to sound mean, but you have to understand, there's no point in having people in the story who aren't reading it. Does anyone know where Mollie has been, or if she still wants to be in it? I really hope you guys liked it! I've been working hard on it, and it sucks, once again being kicked off by bitchy librarians, I think it's a conspiracy cause it's always went I'm writing a chapter to this story! PLEASE, check out my other stories, I've updated most of them, but it doesn't seem like many of you have read the new chapters, so please check them out, I would really appreciate it! So this is so long, but this was stuff I really needed you guys to know, so I hope you read it.  
  
Preview: The encounter Crystal has been waiting for, Jade and Tracy talk with Test and Shannon, will Katie quit having bad luck? Matt, Rachel, and Lita triangle, what will Caitlin do? How will Shaaira react to Kurt? Shelton may have a crush, one of the reviewers may kiss a WWE superstar, and much more! Oh, and if I have anyone interact with someone they may not like, it's may not be a "pairing" that last so don't worry, I just thought it'd be cute if a WWE superstar got a crush on one of you. 


	12. Luck

Katie continued her way down the hall. She had already gotten herself in trouble a number of times. Big Show tried to kill her, and Paul Heyman want to molest her. Could things get any worse? And now, she had to walk around all alone! Where was Rachel!? She heard voices as she walked further. It sounded like a girl. She listened before she peaked her head around the corner to see who was there.  
  
"Rey-Rey you still owe me! Edge, I think we need some alone time." Nidia smiled caressing Rey's arm.  
  
"No problem" Edge laughed.  
  
"Nidia, I said I'd give you a chance, which is like one date, and maybe I'll shake your hand at the end of the night. I never said I'd sleep wit you!" Rey cried in frustration.  
  
"That's not fair! You never specified the terms. A chance could imply anything. I think it's only fair I get to decide, after all, I did risk my life." Nidia reasoned.  
  
"She has a point" Edge smirked  
  
"Your not helping! He was distracted!" Rey exclaimed. Katie walked toward them as Edge continued to laugh, he was so cute when he smiled.  
  
"Hi, um, I'm Katie." Katie smiled casually as she extended her hand to Edge.  
  
"Ugh! You are so unreasonable!" Nidia yelled. Nidia and Rey began to argue in Spanish and hardly noticed Katie was there.  
  
"I hate it when they do that" Edge laughed. "I'm Edge, uh, how'd you get in here?" He asked.  
  
"I was in here before, I couldn't get out, I don't know where the notebook or Writie is." Katie lied with a sigh, practically sensing an interrogation.  
  
"Oh, so I see you've already been interrogated, that just takes the fun out of it." Edge smiled. "It's kind of weird seeing everyone go crazy over a notebook, huh? It's worse than Rey and Nidia when they really get pissed at each other." He joked.  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty silly" Katie laughed. "I mean, is being here really that bad?" She asked.  
  
"No, not right now it's not." Edge grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mollie and Caitlin walked back toward Stacy and Jeff.  
  
"Stacy, could you introduce me to some of the other superstars?" Mollie asked as they approached.  
  
"Um, sure, but I'm not so sure how they'll react to you." Stacy admitted. "Do you wanna come?" She asked Caitlin before she and Mollie walk off.  
  
"No, I'm ok." Caitlin smiled.  
  
"You should probably go with them, you can still catch up, I'm sure you don't wanna hang out with me the whole time." Jeff suggested.  
  
"Of coarse, I'd love to hang out with you, what girl wouldn't?" She asked with a sly grin. He let out a nervous chuckle. On my god, she made him nervous! Just as he was about to answer, HBK walked up, accompanied by RVD.  
  
"Hey, Jeff" Shawn Michaels grinned with a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey man." RVD added. Caitlin's mouth dropped open. RVD and Jeff! Now she was really in trouble!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shaaira stared at Kurt in awe, While Steph, Kerry, and K9, stood alongside her.  
  
"Now Charlie, I think you owe someone an apology." Kurt smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies." Charlie apologized.  
  
"Yes, he's very sorry, your delicate ears didn't deserve that." Shelton grinned placing a kiss on Steph's hand. She wasn't sure if she liked him in that way, but she had to admit, he was smooth. "They don't know anything about the notebook Kurt." He added.  
  
"Or, so they say." Charlie added.  
  
"Charlie, manners." Kurt reminded.  
  
"Sorry, but Caroline, or K9 is the only one who claims to have seen Writie, and she said Writie left!" Charlie explained.  
  
"Left!" Kurt exclaimed. "I promised Stephanie I'd get the notebook!" He cried.  
  
"Who cares about Stephanie! Kurt, you've been standing in front of her this whole time and she still hasn't noticed you. You're so great, and she doesn't deserve you! Kurt, I love you, WERE the perfect match." Shaaira blurted out. She quickly blushed as he looked at her.  
  
"What's your name?" Kurt asked  
  
"I'm Shaaira, that's Kerry, Caroline, and Steph." Shaaira introduced them.  
  
"Everyone calls me K9" Caroline corrected.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, K9, Kerry, Steph, and Shaaira." Kurt smiled. "Shaaira, how can you love me? You don't really know me." He added.  
  
"Trust me, she loves you!" Steph reassured.  
  
"Your practically her world!" Kerry admitted.  
  
"It's kind of sweet." K9 smiled.  
  
"What's not to love about you?" Shaaira blushed. "I mean, I stood up for you, and even Team Angle when Kerry and Steph said you sucked, and that Team Angle was the Suck Squad." She explained.  
  
"Steph, you called us the Suck Squad?" Shelton frowned.  
  
"No, I mean, that was before." Steph began as Shelton smiled at her. Kerry and K9 giggled at the thought of Steph dating Shelton, and she playfully slapped them both. There was no way she liked Shelton like that! Right?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt had caught up with Lita, and Rachel had caught up with Matt.  
  
"Matt, if you wanna talk with me get that first grader out of here!" Lita snapped. Rachel glared at her.  
  
"Sorry Lita, but he want class, not trash. He was about to kiss me, so obviously your not keeping him happy." Rachel argued.  
  
"Shut up, before I shut you up little girl!" Lita ranted once again making a reference toward her age. Matt grinned as they fought over him.  
  
"You guys can roll around again if you want." Matt smiled.  
  
"First of all, I'm not THAT much younger than him! Matt, she just doesn't understand the power of "Mattitude" she doesn't deserve you." Rachel smiled.  
  
"That's it, choose right now! Do you want a woman, or a girl?" Lita snapped.  
  
"If he wanted a woman he wouldn't be with you!" Rachel snapped. She was fed up with hearing about her age.  
  
"I have an idea, you tow fight in and all out battle, whoever wins gets the grand prize. A prize more important then life. A prize more important than the World Heavy Weight championship. Whoever wins gets Matt Hardy, version 1" Matt declared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade and Tracy were still having their conversation with Test and Shannon.  
  
"That's so cool" Jade marveled about the fight. "So, Test, did I mention I'm a huge "testicle" I'm also a big fan of your too, Shannon." She added.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are really talented." Tracy answered.  
  
"Thanks." Test and Shannon smiled.  
  
"You girls are kind of cute." Test grinned  
  
"So are you two." Jade smiled flirtatiously. Tracy had to admit their were a couple of other superstars she'd rather be talking to.  
  
"Really? Matt usually gets all the girls." Shannon admitted. Jade confidently moved closely to him and gave him a kiss. Tracy's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Um, over here" Test grinned. She then gave him a kiss too.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Tracy exclaimed.  
  
"You only live once, and you should never pass up an opportunity." Jade smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taker stared at Crystal, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ok, so I guess it's the hard way." Taker said finally.  
  
"Baby, you can have it anyway you want it." Crystal grinned. He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Your coming with me" Taker replied.  
  
"No problem." Crystal smiled dreamy-eyed. He took her arm as they walked down the hall, so she wouldn't try to run.  
  
"Didn't you almost get F5ed?" Taker asked  
  
"Um, yeah, that was me" Crystal blushed.  
  
"Good, cause that means you definitely know who and where Writie is, and your gonna help me find her." Taker declared.  
  
Thanks to: Sara Blaze, Caitlin714, HBKSteph and Dee(twice The Diva Formally Known As SMH), katyg-uk, The ShowStoppa, HardyGurl619, Mollie(welcome back! Yay!), DeadGrlWalkin89, Louise N, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. Katy, and Sam, I'll add you in on the next chapter. ;) Is Jade still around? I'm gonna have to figure out is and isn't reviewing, I'm writing so many people now, and it's pointless to write people who aren't reading, not to mention hard. Could you please check out my other stories if you haven't? most have new chapters, and I have a new story called "Forbidden" so please read the others. THANKS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Let me know what you think! K9, I'm glad you like your character so far! Rachel, I think we've all had nightmares about Paul Heyman(hehe) the next chapter will deal with more of the superstars, including Bubba and Trish. Steph, I'm glad you think so, I agree Brock/Steph are a cute couple. Glad you like the crush( What do you guys think about the Rey/Nidia situation? Should he give in? Your opinions won't change what's coming I'm just wondering what you guys think. Tell me what you think about the rest of it too!  
  
Preview: You guys interact with the superstars some more, and the superstars interact with each other. Will there be any hook ups? What will happen? Will Crystal rat on me? 


	13. Finally

Kurt slightly blushed at Shaaira's compliments. Stephanie never said things like that to him, and perhaps it was time to move on.  
  
"Thanks, that's really sweet of you, but I don't really know you. Maybe we should get to know each other better." Kurt suggested. Shaaira's heart fluttered. She still couldn't believe she had, had the nerve to say all those things. But sometimes you just had to go for what you want, and now she was glad she did.  
  
"I think that's a great idea" Shaaira agreed with a grin.  
  
"Should we leave you two alone Kurt?" Charlie asked  
  
"No, that won't be necessary, maybe we can still track down this notebook. How about Charlie, and K-9 come with me and Shaaira, and Shelton, you can escort Steph and Kerry." Kurt answered.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to escort these two lovely ladies." Shelton agreed with a charming smile. Kerry and Steph took his arms and off they went.  
  
"Ready?" Kurt asked, extending his hand to Shaaira. She happily took it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie's stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Edge had a great sense of humor. He was so down to earth, and didn't have one of those "I better than you" attitudes. He was easy to talk to, and they had hit it off really well. It was as if they had known each other for years. Nidia and Rey continued to argue alongside them.  
  
"So, their always like this?" Katie asked referring to the fighting.  
  
"Well, their not usually around each other this much, but when they are, it always turns into a fight, I don't know who I feel worse for. Rey's my friend, and well, and don't really like Nidia" Edge joked. "But I can't help but feel bad for her. You know it's really bad when they start fighting in Spanish like this. I'm still trying to figure out what the said to each other last time." He admitted  
  
"I'm glad we get along better than that." Katie laughed.  
  
"Me too" Edge grinned "You know what would totally reek of awesomeness?" Edge asked "If we got the notebook and just screwed around with everyone that's here. I mean, I'm not worried about finding it, like everyone else is, I'm just saying it'd be hilarious." Edge explained.  
  
"That's true" Katie agreed sounding tempted. "What would you do if you could get your hands on it?" She asked.  
  
"Rey would hate me, but I'd probably give Nidia what she wants." Edge laughed. "Or a blow-up doll. I'd have to turn Kurt and the suck squad into monkeys, Jericho would literally have his foot stuck in his mouth, and I['d just cause complete chaos." He explained.  
  
"What about you?" Katie questioned.  
  
"What would I write for myself? I'd just sit back and laugh." Edge grinned. "What about you, what would you have happen" He asked.  
  
"What I want is happening right now." Katie admitted softly. He looked into her eyes and it seemed as if they had shared a moment, before he could say anything, Nidia and Rey's fighting got worse. She had just screamed something at him in Spanish.  
  
"Your so frustrating. Your actually trying to force me to sleep with you, do you know how pathetic that is!" Rey yelled fed up, finally speck in English. She stared back at him stunned, but more hurt than anything.  
  
"You know what? Just forget it, I don't know what I saw in you anyway!" Nidia cried as she ran down the hall trying to conceal her emotion with anger. Katie felt awful for her. She wanted to hang out with Edge but she knew Nidia probably needed someone.  
  
"Someone should go talk to her" Katie added.  
  
"We fight like this all the time, she's not really hurt, she's just mad." Rey insisted.  
  
"She's human ya know?" Katie asked "I'll be right back" She added. As much as she didn't want to leave Edge's side, she knew Nidia could use a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mollie and Stacy walked down the hall. So far, Stacy had introduce her to Maven, and she was in the process of looking for other superstars to introduce her to. They had become friends in a short amount of time. They talked about everything, friendship, boys, romance, family, wrestling, and especially dancing. They had even stopped and compared moves. Stacy said she was pretty good!  
  
"So, other than me, who did you want to meet?" Stacy asked  
  
"I like a lot of WWE superstars, but maybe first, I should tell you who we should steer clear from" Mollie suggested. "I definitely do not want to run into Paul Heyman!" She began.  
  
"Eww, tell me about it! He's such a perve!" Stacy cringed. "He's hit on every Diva, if you have legs, he'll hit on you, so I'd watch out." She warned.  
  
"Well, you definitely have legs" Mollie joked as Stacy laughed. "I also don't wanna run into the Big Show, Brock Lesnar, or the Undertaker, and anyone else who will most likely dismantle me. I don't wanna run into Dawn Marie, Molly Holly, Jazz, Nidia, Al Snow, Kurt Angle, or HHH" she added.  
  
"Gotcha" Stacy nodded. "Well, there's Bubba and Trish, but he has a thing for tables, trust me I know" She suggested. Bubba and Trish stood across from each other holding hands, and talking. He smiled as he gave her a small kiss.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be in a bad mood, and I'd like to meet Trish, she's a great wrestler." Mollie reasoned.  
  
"Ok, let's go" Stacy agreed as they approached the couple. "Hey guys, this is Mollie, she's a fan of mine, and the WWE, she wanted to meet some of the WWE talent." Stacy explained.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Trish" Trish greeted her with a warm smile as she shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Bubba" Bubba added also shaking her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita stared at Matt outraged. He actually wanted them to fight over him! It shouldn't have been a hard decision, what would he want with such a young girl? She was one of the most beautiful WWE Divas and here was Rachel, stealing her man! It almost made her want to kick her ass.  
  
"Matt, I am not fighting over you or any other guy!" Lita cried. Rachel had her fist up, and bounced around.  
  
"I'll fight her, she might beat me, but your worth it." Rachel declared.  
  
"Well, there's one point for Rachel" Matt grinned.  
  
"Your crazy if your actually serious! Look at her she's too young for you!" Lita argued "And I could wipe the floor with her, there's no contest!" She added  
  
"I happen to think she's a very pretty, and sweet girl. She has tons of "Mattitude" and if you ask me she's acting more mature than you are right now" Matt reasoned.  
  
"More mature!" Lita yelled out raged.  
  
"Well, she's actually willing to step up and fight, you're a WWE Diva, and your backing down. I' have to say I'm very disappointed in you." Matt explained.  
  
"Matt, I'd face anyone if it meant we could be together. You don't wanna be with her, she's a ho!" Rachel added glaring at her.  
  
"Oh, that's it" Lita yelled as she closelined her. Rachel groaned as she struggled to get up. She couldn't let Matt see her lose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Caitlin couldn't believe her eyes. Now she knew she had to come up with some thing good. She could hardly breathe being so close to them.  
  
"Hey guys" Jeff smiled as he greeted RVD and Shawn Michaels.  
  
"So, who's the pretty little lady?" Shawn asked politely with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh, this is Caitlin, Caitlin, this is RVD and Shawn Michaels." Jeff introduced them. A shiver ran up her spine as she shook their hands.  
  
"It's nice you meet you, you can call me RVD, or Rob." RVD grinned.  
  
"She got locked in here" Jeff added.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Stacy's very jealous." Shawn joked.  
  
"It's not like that" Jeff insisted, slightly blushing.  
  
"Sure, it's not" Shawn teased.  
  
"She seems cool, too cool for you Hardy." RVD joked as Caitlin blushed.  
  
"We should do something fun." Caitlin suggested.  
  
"There's not much we can do trapped in here." Jeff reminded.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." Caitlin smiled  
  
"What'd you have in mind?" RVD asked with a sly grin.  
  
"How about we play a game?" Caitlin suggested.  
  
"I don't think we have enough people for that sweetheart, what type of game?" Shawn asked. He was such a nice guy.  
  
"Oh, we'll think of something, you guys can go and find some other WWE superstars to play, and I'll go find a few people to get involved." Caitlin explained.  
  
"Well, it beats the hell out of being bored and looking for that damn notebook. Were trapped, we might as well make the best of it." RVD agreed with his laidback attitude. "Your friends better be as cute as you" He added with a grin. Now she was beet red.  
  
"Ok, so we'll meet back here." Caitlin smiled as she walked off and let out a girlish squeal as she rounded the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal sat back in a chair as Taker paced back and forth in front of her.  
  
"You were with her when she got back the notebook, where'd she go?" Taker asked in a serious tone. Why did this meeting have to be business? Couldn't he just take her in his arms and passionately kiss her? Being alone with him, of coarse was a dream all on it's own, but this wasn't the way she fantasized it would be.  
  
"She left, she's not here anymore." Crystal insisted.  
  
"Don't lie to me damn it!" Taker shouted. She began to sweat as her heart continued to pound through her chest.  
  
"She's gone" Crystal uttered.  
  
"If she left we'd be able to get out of this house." Taker insisted.  
  
"Not if she took the notebook with her." Crystal reminded.  
  
"Yeah, well, if she doesn't comeback, her friends are gonna be punished one by one." Taker warned angrily.  
  
"She's not here!" Crystal repeated.  
  
"I don't believe you. What's it gonna take to get you to talk? I'll give you whatever you want, if you just tell me where the girl, and that damn notebook is." Taker reasoned. Here was her favorite WWE superstar, offering her anything, and all she had to do was talk. A spark flickered in Crystal's eyes, it was a very tempting offer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Writie jumped as the door swung open.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me!" Writie cried. Staci and Sam walked in with serious looks on their faces.  
  
"Sorry, we know we late." Staci started.  
  
"But were here now" Sam added.  
  
"Everybody." Writie began  
  
"We know! We ran into Caitlin on the way here" Sam explained.  
  
"You have to do me a favor!" Staci insisted.  
  
"What's that?" Writie asked  
  
"I know your fooling around with the notebook." Staci began  
  
"Fooling around?" Writie asked  
  
"You know what I mean" Staci continued.  
  
"This notebook is sacred." Writie gasped. "I don't 'fool' around with it! Well, maybe just a little." She grinned.  
  
"You have to let me meet Bubba! Maybe you could have me eating all the food, or maybe I can trip him!" Staci suggested.  
  
"Do you really wanna be put through a table?" Writie asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"That's what I said" Sam grinned.  
  
"If you want Bubba to like you, I'm not so sure that's the best way to go about it. He's with Trish at the moment." Writie reminded.  
  
"I know, and I'm sure you could fix that with your little notebook." Staci smiled.  
  
"What makes you think I'm making things happen?" Writie asked  
  
"Well, you do have monitors in this room" Sam reasoned.  
  
"For security" Writie explained.  
  
"So you can't help me?" Staci frowned.  
  
"Just go find Bubba, and I'm sure you'll help yourself. I'm just not so sure Trish will be too happy about it. Don't do anything stupid!" Writie warned.  
  
"Do you wanna come with us?" Sam asked  
  
"When it comes to the WWE, I'm practically America's Most Wanted." Writie answered.  
  
"Wish me luck" Staci sighed.  
  
"Aren't you gonna asked me to do anything?" Writie asked Sam.  
  
"Can I just please, not get into anything violent? I'd like to see my next birthday." Sam reasoned.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, and then some." Writie responded.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked cautiously  
  
"You two should go" Writie grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade and Tracy stood across from Test and Shannon. Test had lifted up his shirt and insisted they feel his chest. Caitlin suddenly ran up with a gleeful smile. She shrieked with excitement.  
  
"What's going on?" Jade asked  
  
"Let's just say I ran into three WWE superstars." Caitlin smiled.  
  
"Well, I just kissed two" Jade bragged.  
  
"I felt Test's chest" Tracy chimed in.  
  
"Who!?" Caitlin exclaimed.  
  
"Your looking at them" Test grinned. "And maybe if your lucky, you'll get one too." He added. Caitlin blushed, but was too excited to acknowledge his comment.  
  
"Do you guys wanna go play a game?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Well, we don't wanna just ditch Test and Shannon." Jade reminded.  
  
"They can come too, I guess" Caitlin replied  
  
"Oh, I should stay here until Matt gets back. I don't want him to get mad at me" Shannon protested.  
  
"Live a little" Jade insisted. "He's not your father, and even if he was, you're a big boy." Jade reminded.  
  
"You guys can go without me" Shannon sighed, although part of him wanted to go. He really thought Jade was cute, but Matt could be an asshole when he got angry.  
  
"Ok, man, we'll see you later!" Test shrugged as he walked off with the ladies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DeadGrlWalking89, Jade, Sara Blaze, Evilerk, Caitlin714, T-BOY, IrishHardyGurl, Hearts Desire, HBKSteph and Dee, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. Hearts Desire, thanks for the shout out, it was cute, I'd also like to thank DreamLover684, once again for her shout out. Jade, I also wanna thank you for your shout out, that was really nice. Does anyone know if Tracy, and Katie are still reading this? They haven't reviewed, and people who stop, well, I have thought of a way to yank them out, if they aren't reading anymore. I just need to know. I understand, it's hard to know when things are updated, and sometimes fanfic.net can give you trouble, and that why I try to wait to update this one, but it's not fair to me or the readers, for someone to be in the story if their not even reading it. I think Mollie is still around. Anyway, Please READ AND REVIEW! Also if you haven't checked out my other stories, which would be "WWE Relationships," "Divas," "Switched," "Irresistible Sin," "Forbidden," "Femme Fatale," and "Unexpected" PLEASE check them out, it would mean a lot to me!!!!  
  
Preview: Will Lita and Rachel fight? What type of game does Caitlin have in mind, and who will be involved. What will happen with Rey and Nidia? Is friendship blossoming between Katie and Edge, or is it more? What will Taker do to Crystal? Will she accept his offer? Kurt knows how Shaaira feels, can she make him feel the same? Can Steph escape Shelton's crush? Will Staci meet Bubba? Much, Much More! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Trouble

Edge leaned against the wall and shook his head. Rey sat on the floor with his back against the wall, Edge turned around and looked at him, he looked a bit remorseful about what he had said to Nidia, but he hadn't seemed too upset.  
  
"Dude, I think you've been a little too hard on Nidia." Edge admitted with a sigh.  
  
"Please don't tell me your on her side too!" Rey exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not on anybody's side, I'm just saying she has feelings, and maybe you should take that into consideration." Edge explained.  
  
"She likes it when people are mean to her. Maybe if I'm nice to her she'll get off my back." Rey exclaimed.  
  
"Is that all you care about? Look, I can respect the fact that you don't like her, but that's no reason to treat her like that." Edge offered.  
  
"This is because of that Katie girl huh?" Rey asked "Besides, I've said worse things to her in spanish and she's said worse to me." He insisted.  
  
"I think you really hurt her." Edge admitted. Rey cupped his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal and Taker actually got into a deep personal conversation. She began to act as if she were about to cooperate and then slyly struck up a conversation about something else. It was amazing how much they had in common.  
  
"I've never told anyone that." Taker admitted after telling her a story about his past. She couldn't believe he had shared a private moment with her. "I love Sara, we have our problems but everyone does." He added.  
  
"You met her too soon." Crystal replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Taker asked curiously.  
  
"Cause you didn't get the chance to meet me first" Crystal frowned. "I know what I want for the notebook." She added. This would completely betray her friends, but they would understand, right? She loved Taker, so they would definitely understand, but what if they didn't? After all, she would be betraying them.  
  
"Name it" Taker answered finally realizing he had forgotten all about the notebook. How could he forget something like that, and how long had they been talking?  
  
"I can look at you, but I can't hold you. Even if I did hug you, I'd never truly hold you. Sara has something so special, something I'd give anything for. I'll never be able to have you for the rest of my life because your married to her, but I want you tonight. Give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want." Crystal offered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam and Staci spotted Mollie talking to Trish and Bubba. It was as if sunlight had hit Staci's face for the first time. She ran up to them with anticipation filling her chest, this was the moment she had been waiting for. She stumbled over her own two feet and fell right at Bubba's feet. Trish, Stacy, Mollie, and Sam all laughed. Mollie and Sam tried to hold it in but they couldn't help it. Bubba slightly chuckled as well. He and Mollie bent down and began to help her up. He was actually touching her!  
  
"Are you ok?" Bubba asked  
  
"Yeah, that was a pretty nice fall." Mollie grinned "Guys this is Staci, and she's practically in love with Bubba." She added. Staci's eyes bulged out, how could Mollie tell them that?! Sure, everyone else knew, but now she didn't know how to act around him, she blushed as he glanced at her.  
  
"Sorry, he's taken" Trish smiled, holding his hand. She normally didn't mind Trish, but right now, she couldn't stand her.  
  
"And this is Sam" Mollie added. "Their my friends." She explained. Sam also shook their hands. She stood slightly behind Stacy and couldn't help but laugh, she didn't mean to draw attention to it, but she couldn't hold it in.  
  
"What?" Bubba asked  
  
"Yeah, what's so funny?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Sam insisted, but everyone knew, whatever it was had to be about Staci.  
  
"What is it?" Staci asked looking back. Her pants had split down the middle in the back. It must have happened when she fell. Soon enough Mollie caught a glimpse of the embarrassing moment, and she couldn't hide it from any of them, and she struggled to hold her pants together. They tried to hold back any laughter, as her face turned red.  
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to a lot of people" Bubba reasoned  
  
"Red hearts huh?" Trish giggled referring to her underwear. Mollie, Sam, and Stacy giggled as well.  
  
"I have heart underwear" Sam lied, trying to ease the embarrassment. This was Writie's fault! It had to be! She was never that bad of a cluts, maybe it was because she was so nervous to be around Bubba.  
  
"Me or Trish probably have some pants or something you can wear." Stacy offered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel stumbled to her feet.  
  
"Ouch, that was a stiff closeline, one point for Lita" Matt announced.  
  
"I barely even touched her and she can hardy walk" Lita complained.  
  
"I was caught off guard!" Rachel protested. "Matt, you know you should choose me!" She insisted with a huge smiled, displaying her cute dimples. Matt grinned at her.  
  
"One more point for the cuteness" He decided. She continued to bat her eyes at him as Lita looked on in anger.  
  
"Matt, do you really wanna leave this?" Lita asked as she grabbed him and passionately kissed him. Rachel's mouth dropped open. Lita released him with a big smile.  
  
"Whoa, 5 points for that." Matt gasped.  
  
"You bitch!" Rachel yelled angrily. She suddenly kicked Lita in the stomach and delivered Matt's finishing move, the Twist Of Fate, with electrifying "Mattitude." Matt's mouth hung open in shock. She stood there proudly as Lita struggled to get up. Lita hadn't even been paying attention to the little runt, and now she had gotten in a cheap shot!  
  
"Wow." Matt began in surprise Rachel cut him off by cupping his face and delivering a kiss of her own. Now, Lita was back on her feet and more pissed off than ever.  
  
"that was 10 points" Matt admitted trying to regain his composure.  
  
"10 points!" Lita cried outraged.  
  
"A Twist Of Fate, followed by a kiss, it doesn't get much better than that." Matt reasoned. Lita speared Rachel onto the floor and they began to roll around and pull each other's hair. Lita gave her a few chops in the chest, and the delivered a DDT. She ran to a near by table and climbed on top of it. She flew through the air performing an amazing moonsault, and Rachel was unable to avoid contact. Rachel could barely defend herself as she laid on the floor weakly. She figured she's get her ass kicked, but damn! Lita threw her to the floor as Matt looked on intently. What was she thinking?! She could never beat Lita! Lita left her in the middle of the room, as Matt checked on her. She came back with a chair.  
  
"Oh god!" Rachel groaned.  
  
"Lita, ok, you won, it's going too far." Matt insisted  
  
"No, she didn't win!" Rachel cried  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to fight her, you insisted, so, now I'm gonna finish it!" Lita declared as she raised the chair above her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steph and Kerry walked down the hall with Shelton.  
  
"So, you wrestled with Brock?" Kerry asked thinking of the vicious monster.  
  
"Yeah, we were roommates." Shelton answered.  
  
"Oh, can you guys wait here for a second, I forgot my jacket back there." Kerry asked  
  
"Ok, just try not to get lost." Steph warned  
  
"You two behave while I'm gone." Kerry joked  
  
"You have amazing eyes" Shelton smiled "Steph, I think we really could have something" He added as he pulled her close.  
  
"We just met" Steph gulped  
  
"Yeah, but I like you, and you like me, what do you say we make it official?" Shelton proposed.  
  
"Um." Steph began nervously. She couldn't turn him down she'd feel awful! She was just too damn nice! But she could just be with him, she had a crush on someone else. "Maybe we should." She began again but his puppy eyes got to her, as his grip got tighter.  
  
"Should what?" Shelton asked  
  
"Ok, yes, it's official." Steph sighed. He excitedly hugged her and just as he was about top seal it with a kiss, Kerry returned.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Kerry chirped.  
  
"Now, I need to be excused, I really need to use the bath room." Steph admitted as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Hurry!" Kerry urged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie hugged Nidia as she cried on her shoulder. Nidia was the last person she ever thought she'd be comforting. She actually really felt bad for her.  
  
"I really liked him." Nidia sniffled  
  
"Why don't you tell him that? Instead of trying to rape him, maybe you should be real with him, so he'll take you seriously. I didn't know if Edge would like me, but I was just myself and we hit it off great." Katie suggested  
  
"You see the way he treats me, he's never gonna take me seriously. What's so bad about me? What's wrong with me?" Nidia questioned. Lots of people would have had answers for this, but she had to be supportive.  
  
"Nothing, you're a pretty girl. If Rey doesn't like you, it's his loss." Katie reassured her.  
  
"How?" Nidia asked "He should have never made the deal if he didn't want to go through with it. He must be gay." She added.  
  
"I doubt that." Katie responded. "He was probably just mad, he probably didn't even mean what he said." She insisted. She hugged her once more. "Wanna go back now?" she asked  
  
"No, you go ahead." Nidia sighed  
  
"Are you sure your gonna be ok?" Katie double-checked  
  
"Yeah, thanks" Nidia slightly smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Caitlin, Jade, Tracy and Test walked down the hall.  
  
"So, what type of game are you talking about?" Test questioned  
  
"Possibly one that involves kissing or touching of some sort." Caitlin admitted  
  
"Who do you have so far?" Jade questioned  
  
"Jeff, RVD, HBK, and now Test" Caitlin smiled  
  
"Oh my." Tracy began  
  
".god!" Jade finished  
  
"Do you need more? I can probably hook you up" Test offered  
  
"Well, the other guys said the would look for some other WWE superstars, but the more merrier" Caitlin smiled "We need to find some of our friends too" She added  
  
"Well, if Shaaira is with Kurt, she's not going anywhere" Tracy chimed in.  
  
"Same for Katie if she met Edge, and Rachel if she met Matt. There's still Crystal, Mollie, Steph, Kerry, and K9" Jade added  
  
"Mollie is gonna be mad if she finds out, and that I didn't tell her, not only that, but she's with Stacy, and we don't need Stacy around, if we want Jeff to forget he has a girlfriend" Caitlin reminded  
  
"You girls are naughty" Test grinned  
  
"Well, we can try and find the others" Jade reminded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shaaira and K-9 walked down the hall with Charlie and Kurt. Shaaira held Kurt's muscular arm, while K-9 cuddled closely to Charlie.  
  
"So, where did you get a nickname like K-9?" Charlie asked  
  
"My friends call me that because it sounds like my name" K-9 smiled  
  
"Your not gonna bite me are you?" Charlie joked with a grin.  
  
"Only if you want me too." K-9 laughed. He was such a cutie.  
  
"I'll never understand why some people don't like you. Your so awesome, and incredibly sweet." Shaaria smiled  
  
"Thanks, you seems really sweet too." Kurt admitted slightly blushing.  
  
"Maybe we should split up." Shaaira suggested. She liked K-9 and Charlie but she really wanted to be alone with Kurt.  
  
"Sounds good to me." K-9 agreed. This was the perfect opportunity ro be alone with Charlie.  
  
Thanks to: Hearts Desire, Jade, Caitlin714, Mollie, DeadGrlWalkin89, Speedy, hardyzgirl, DreamLover684, Sara Blaze, Louise N, AIRColtan, HBKSteph and Dee, and katyg-uk for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd also really appreciate it, if you would check out my other stories if you haven't gotten the chance. I'll add Katy, Coltan, and Robert to my next chapter if you all get a chance to review this chapter. Unfortunitly, in the next chapter I'm gonna HAVE to start removing people who are not reviewing. I haven't heard if anyone knows where Tracy is, and she hasn't reviewed, so if this continues, I'm gonna have to start yanking people out. I'm writing for about 13 people right now, and adding more, so if some people aren't even reading it's only fair to take them out. Shaaira, no I didn't receive your e-mail, but I understand, I won't take you out.: ) Now, on to a more serious note. For the first time ever, since I started writing fanfiction, I've received my first bad review. Let me start off by saying, I am open to any kind of critism, and opinions whether they are positive or negative, BUT, however, I do have the right to defend my work. Speedy, I don't understand many parts of your review. It didn't make sense, how can having a wwe superstar interact with a fan be a "bad" thing For the character? I think I've done an ok job on giving each person their own personality. I also don't understand where you think I'm making the wrestlers seems "stupid" obviously the notebook controls things, but how's is that not using deceny? I think I've given them a human quality instead of the unreachable star status. It seems like the reason you don't like the story is because Spike was in the beginning and I haven't used him recently. First of all, not EVERY character can be a main character. There are a lot of people I haven't used in a while, yet Spike is the only one you mentioned. I haven't used Torrie, Maven, Stephanie, or Brock in a while. You biggest problem seems to be not enough Spike, and if that's all it was all you had to do was ask to see more of him, not bash my writing. Other people have mentioned things they want to see more of which I plan on including in the next chapter, such as Steph/Brock. And for a while I didn't use Bubba or Trish. But the only one you mentioned was Spike. I didn't leave out the "little guys" I have little guys in there, but the only one you've mentioned Once again, is Spike. "Impossible to get wrestlers?" Your making wrestlers sound like their not human being. They bleed like us, they breathe the same air, and maybe the chance of being with one of them is unlikely, but their just like us, so it's not impossible. Many of them have married women who are not in the business. Then you say that they "get them to with little to no effort" that's not true, the story has been going on for 13 chapters, and none of them have gotten one of them. They've flirted, but that's all. Then you say I make the wrestlers a little too hard to get. You just contradicted yourself. First you say I m,ake them too easy to get with little or no effort, then you say their too hard to get(?) that just doesn't make sense. My priorities are completely arranged, I'm open to whatever anyone has to say, but I think you need to take some of you own advice as a reader. You shouldn't judge someone's writing ability based on one story you've read by them. I have seven other stories, so to say that I'm a bad writer, or that I don't deserve your readership isn't a fair judgement unless you've read all of my stories and don't like any of them. If you wanted more Spike that's all you had to say. I thank you all for you, and everyone else for their reviews, I hope someday I do "earn" your readership, but I understand that not everyone is going to like my work and I respect that. Katy, I need to know your fave wrestlers. THANKS.  
  
Preview: New people added, How will Shaaira react to being alone with Kurt, what about Charlie and K-9? What will Rey do about Nidia? Will Lita demolish Rachel? Will Crystal tell Taker? Much more! 


	15. Love Fest

Kurt and Shaaira held hands as they walked down the hall. She couldn't believe what a sweetie he really was. Being so close to him was surreal. She felt like she was in a dream, looking into his eyes, holding his hand like she had dreamed of over a million times. She smiled as she glanced over at him.  
  
"I'm actually really glad we all got stuck in this house. I know, it sounds crazy, but I am." Kurt admitted  
  
"Really? Why? I mean I am too, of coarse, you have no idea how happy I am." Shaaira began, starting to blush.  
  
"Because if we hadn't gotten stuck, I would never have met you." Kurt smiled deepening the redness of her face.  
  
"You have no idea how much that means to me." Shaaira admitted. "Your not the way a lot of people think you are. Your kind and caring, your just a regular guy. You don't think your better than anyone else, you even try to help out other talented guys get in the business. I really admire all the work you do with amateur wrestling." She added  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad you see that side of me, a lot of people don't. you can't forget where you came from. I think that's why I haven't changed sine getting into the business, I always remember where I came from. There are a lot of guys that are talented out there and they deserve the help. Now that I think of it, you'd probably make a pretty hot Diva." Kurt teased with a smile. She couldn't believe he had actually said that, she couldn't stop smiling. That was such a huge compliment coming from him.  
  
"Thanks" Shaaira uttered "Can I ask you a question?" She asked  
  
"Sure" Kurt smiled  
  
"Never mind" Shaaira shook her head nervously changing her mind.  
  
"Come on, just ask" Kurt urged. After a long pause, she finally found the courage to ask her question.  
  
"Can I try on your medals?" Shaaira asked referring to his gold medal that he had won in the Olympics. She had been admiring them, and always felt envious of Trish the time he let her wear them. She knew how important they were to him.  
  
"Yeah, of coarse." Kurt grinned removing them from his neck and gently placing them around hers, she felt his soft hands slightly graze her neck. She couldn't believe he was actually letting her wear something that he cared for so much. The medal were practically his children. He smiled warmly as he looked at her.  
  
"This is gonna sound crazy, cause I know I haven't known you very long, but I already feel really close to you." Kurt admitted placing his hand on her face.  
  
"I know what you mean." Shaaira smiled dreamily. Kurt's face drew closer to hers, and she could nearly feel his lips.  
  
"Hey Kurt!" Stephanie called as she walked up to them hand in hand with Brock. Shaaira glared at her. Stephanie had just ruined the moment she had spent her whole life waiting for! Damn her! It had to be her, didn't it? Stephanie McMahon! Knowing about her past with Kurt didn't help any. She knew Kurt always had a thing for Stephanie. Perhaps she should have been in fear being so close to Brock, but she was too busy wishing death upon Stephanie to notice.  
  
"Oh, hi Steph." Kurt smiled with that twinkle in his eyes. Shaaira frowned. She wondered if he still had feeling for Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah, hey Kurt, who's your new friend?" Brock questioned fiercely, firmly putting his arm around Stephanie. Kurt glared at him.  
  
"Her name is Shaaira." Kurt introduced them. She was hoping he'd say more about her, and nearly cringed when she had to shake Stephanie's hand.  
  
"You do realize your little friend probably know where Writie is, right?" Brock asked  
  
"Brock's right, we all agreed if we found anyone who wasn't a WWE superstar, we'd question them and hold them until we got an answer." Stephanie agreed.  
  
"She said she doesn't know anything, she's a really sweet girl, and I believe her!" Kurt declared angrily. Shaaira smiled happily, he was standing up for her!  
  
"She's probably lying!" Brock insinuated  
  
"Don't talk about her like that!" Kurt snapped as he and Brock got in each other's faces.  
  
"That's enough!" Stephanie insisted  
  
"It figures your siding with him!" Kurt complained  
  
"Don't be such a baby." Stephanie sighed  
  
"Don't talk to him like that!" Shaaira snapped suddenly. Stephanie glared at her. Did this girl know who she was?! Who did she think she was talking to her in that manner?  
  
"I'll talk to anyone, anyway I please, and there's nothing you can do about!" Stephanie ranted  
  
"Why don't you stay out of this!" Brock growled quickly silencing Shaaira.  
  
"I said don't talk to her like that!" Kurt yelled as he shoved Brock. Brock shoved him back as Shaaira looked on in shock. What if they fought here? She really didn't want to see her baby, Kurt, get hurt. She also didn't want to feel the Fury of the F-5.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tracy frantically searched for Jade and Caitlin. She told them she had to go to the bathroom and now they were no where to be found. Being alone in this house was ok with a group, but it was scary alone. She collapsed to the floor after slamming into a brick wall.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Big Show chuckled as Paul stood behind him with a sick smile.  
  
"Can I play with her first?" Paul smiled as her face turned to horror.  
  
"No, were gonna start the collecting process." Big Show laughed. He violently ripped her off the floor as she screamed for mercy. He dragged her throughout the house until he reached his destination. He yanked open the basement door and she screamed realizing his intentions. He threw her into the basement and locked the door. She pounded loudly but no one could hear her cries.  
  
"One down" Big Show smiled. "By the time I'm done, we'll have them all, including Writie and that fucking notebook." He declared as Paul Heyman laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Staci ended up wearing a pair of Trish's pants which had the 100% Stratusfaction logo plastered across the back. She couldn't believe something so embarrassing actually happened in front of Bubba! She stood there with her arms folded. She really wished Trish didn't already have something with Bubba, but maybe it wasn't too serious. Mollie, Sam, Stacy, Trish, Bubba, and herself stood in circle talking, although she was mostly thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by an approaching voice.  
  
"Hey baby." Jeff smiled as he walked up next to Stacy.  
  
"Hey." Stacy smiled giving him a kiss. Trish rolled her eyes, she still couldn't get over what happened earlier. She and Stacy were friends, but Stacy knew Trish had a thing for Jeff before she stole him away.  
  
"Where's Caitlin?" Mollie asked curiously.  
  
"Oh my god." Sam uttered, she could believe they were this close to Jeff, or any of the other superstars.  
  
"Oh sorry, this is Jeff." Stacy introduced Sam and Staci. Staci barely even notice the Hardy boy. She was too busy thinking of Bubba. She glanced up and noticed Bubba was looking at her. Maybe it was just her imagination, but perhaps him knowing about her crush wasn't a bad thing. Jeff shook their hands.  
  
"She's looking for some of her friends. I guess she wants to play some type of game with me and the other guys." Jeff shrugged. Mollie's eyes widened at the sudden realization. Caitlin had gotten rid of her so she could move in on Jeff! They were suppose to be friends!  
  
"What type of game?" Stacy questioned  
  
"I don't know" Jeff shrugged  
  
"I can't believe her!" Mollie snapped  
  
"What's wrong?" Stacy asked  
  
"That little bitch!" Mollie ranted. She couldn't believe she actually lied to her. If Caitlin could deceive her without a problem, why shouldn't she tell Stacy what was going on?!  
  
"What?!" Stacy repeated  
  
"Caitlin isn't just planning an innocent game. She's trying top seduce your boyfriend!" Mollie accused  
  
"She's trying to do what?" Stacy exclaimed "Jeff, is this true?" She asked  
  
"Well, she was acting pretty friendly after you left." Jeff admitted with a gulp.  
  
"That little bitch!" Stacy declared. "Well, it looks like were gonna have to crash her party! Then, I'm gonna kick her ass!" She announced.  
  
"I have first dibs on her!" Mollie declared.  
  
"This should be fun." Bubba joked.  
  
"She's looking at Jeff!" Staci accused pointing at Trish.  
  
"What?!" Trish exclaimed. She had been looking at him a bit, but she didn't think anyone would notice. It wasn't a big deal, she looked at a lot of people.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bubba asked  
  
"She was making goo-goo eyes at him!" Staci insisted. She wasn't trying to be a rat, but she had noticed quite a bit of staring. She would also use any excuse to get Trish away from Bubba.  
  
"Trish please, you had your turn. I have one girl to deal with, don't make me add to the list." Stacy sighed. Trish glared at her. What did she mean by that!? If Stacy hadn't snatched him away, Jeff would be with her right now, and that was the truth.  
  
"Ohh, I'm really scared, besides I wasn't looking at him!" Trish snapped.  
  
"She's just trying to break you and Bubba up." Sam laughed. Staci glared at her. What a blabber mouth!  
  
"Let's just go, we have a party to get too!" Mollie demanded  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steph made her way down the hall. She had to get back to Kerry and her new "boyfriend" Shelton. How the hell had she gotten herself into this? Shelton was nice, but she didn't like him that way. She also didn't think his crush was that serious. But now it was official, she was Shelton's "girlfriend." She took her eyes off the floor and bumped right into the person standing in front of her. She hadn't even seen them when she was passing, but she felt it. She turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Watch where you going, Jr.!" Chris Jericho snapped looking back at her. She couldn't believe it, this was the man she had been waiting for. She had the biggest crush on him for so long and now she couldn't even do anything about it.  
  
"Nice pants." Steph joked referring to his ugly checkered pants. She had dreamed about verbally fighting with him. It sounded weird, but she was envious of Stephanie McMahon and ghee many encounters with him.  
  
"I'll have you know these are very expensive, designer pants." Jericho declared  
  
"That makes it even worse." Steph laughed  
  
"What's your name Jr.?" Jericho question.  
  
"Steph" Steph answered  
  
"I should have known, you have that rich bitch attitude going on." Jericho "You're a pathetic assclown." He muttered as he spat on the floor. Her face turned to disgust. No wonder Stephanie McMahon got into fights with him!  
  
"Excuse me!?" Steph cried angrily. Did he just call her a bitch, and an assclown?  
  
"You've probably been around the block a couple hundred times like she has too." Jericho laughed. Now he was calling her a slut!? Her anger grew to outrage. "Oh come one, quit playing games. We both know what you really want." He implied with a cocky grin.  
  
"And what's that?" Steph asked crossing her arms.  
  
"You want a dose of Vitamin C. It's what you've wanted since we bumped into each other" Jericho smiled  
  
"The only reason you can sense that is because you want it too" Steph insisted glaring at him. Before she knew it, they were embraced in a passionate kiss. Jericho ran his hands down her back, she couldn't believe this was happening. One minute ago they were in the midst of a heated argument and the next thing she knew they were making out in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Damn, what is it with me and girls named Stephanie?" Jericho murmured in between kisses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie skipped, practically bouncing her way down the hall. She could see Edge's golden hair from a mile away. He and Rey still seemed to be talking. She gave him a smile as she approached. He didn't look like he was in the best mood but he returned her smile.  
  
"Where Nidia?" Rey asked with a sigh.  
  
"Is she ok?" Edge questioned  
  
"I don't know, I left her alone. She was crying and she didn't want to come back with me, so I just left." Katie explained  
  
"You mean we don't have to hear her annoying voice?" Rey joked. He just couldn't resist cracking a joke.  
  
"She must really be upset if she didn't come back with you. Usually she'd just shrug it off and keep trying." Edge admitted  
  
"I was trying to hurt her." Rey admitted seriously.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Katie asked  
  
"I guess I'm gonna go apologize." Rey sighed.  
  
"Your doing the right thing." Edge nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back." Rey offered as he walked off. Edge put his arm around Katie as they watched him leave.  
  
"Are kids are growing up." Edge joked pretending to cry as Katie giggled. "I'll be alright." He sniffled, then began cracking up himself.  
  
"I don't know what got into me." Katie admitted  
  
"What do you mean?" Edge questioned  
  
"Well, I don't really like Nidia, so I don't really feel bad for her. I mean I do alittle, but I don't really care for how she is, or who she is as a person. I'd rather be hanging out with you, then trying to cheer her up." Katie admitted "I hope that doesn't sound too bad." She added.  
  
"No, it sounds pretty nice, especially the part about me" Edge grinned "I can understand what you mean, not many people like Nidia, but that was still nice of you." He admitted. She gave him a sweet smile. He really was everything she thought he'd be and more.  
  
"Your really cute." Katie blushed. She had just been thinking it while she was looking at him and decided to say it.  
  
"Ya know, I was just thinking the same thing about you." Edge admitted with a flirtatious smile. After a short pause of just staring at each other, he began to lean his face closer to hers. Was what she thought was happening actually about to happen?! She felt his lips gently brush across hers. She had been thinking about going in for the kill and making the first move herself, then suddenly he was kissing her. There weren't enough words in the world to describe how she felt at that moment. He pulled back and she looked at him dreamily as he gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Come on, let's go have some fun." Edge grinned with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kerry giggled, Shelton really was a charmer. Steph had been gone so long that they started talking and getting to know each other. Not only was he sweet, athletic, talented, and cool, but his personality made him cute. He knew exactly what to say and has a cute response for everything.  
  
"I like your hair, and your eyes sparkle." Shelton complimented her with a charming smile.  
  
"Thanks." Kerry blushed  
  
"So, who are your favorite wrestlers?" Shelton asked expecting perhaps Team Angle as her answer.  
  
"I really like John Cena, he's a cutie." Kerry cooed  
  
"That rapper wanna-be?" Shelton grunted. "Well, he's lucky to have the admiration of a female as fine as yourself." Shelton answered with a charming smile placing a hand on her arm. She smiled sheepishly. She thought he had a crush on Steph, but he was flirting with her a lot. She was hoping to meet John because she had such a crush on him, but it's not like she was looking for anything too serious. If she got the chance to flirt with two hotties, who not take it? She hoped Steph hadn't developed any real feeling for him, not that she was, but she would feel awful if Steph had and now she was sitting here flirting with him.  
  
"Any girl would be lucky to have you too." Kerry smiled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taker stared at Crystal. He had said "anything," and she had given him her wishes.  
  
"I'm married" Taker sighed  
  
"I know" Crystal nodded  
  
"I can't just cheat on my wife! If I weren't married, then..maybe." Taker began.  
  
"You asked me what I wanted, I told you, if you really want the notebook than you'll give it to me. Your not the only one who's doing something awful here, Writie's my friend, and I don't wanna hurt her." Crystal explained  
  
"It's not like were gonna hurt her, were not gonna do anything to her, if that's what your worried about." Taker reassured  
  
"Don't you get it? Taking the notebook away from her really is gonna hurt her. It's probably gonna hurt worse than anything you could have done physically. It's like someone taking away wrestling from you. Imagine if you could never step into the ring again. She's a really good friend of mine, and she trusts me. There are also other people here who are my friends that trust me. Were both gonna be making sacrifices. I'm willing to make mine if your willing to make yours, that's how much I care about you." Crystal reasoned. Taker had a serious look on his face as he thought about her proposition. He really didn't want to hurt Sara, but she had a point and this was important.  
  
"It's a deal" Taker agreed finally shaking her hand to "seal the deal"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
K-9 cuddled closely to Charlie as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I have to admit, I love Kurt and everything, but I'm really glad we all split up. It's been really nice getting to know you." Charlie smiled  
  
"Me too. You're a really great guy. I'm sure Shaaira and Kurt are having a good time too." K-9 smiled  
  
"Yeah, Kurt really seems to like her. I didn't think he'd ever get over his thing for Stephanie, but sine he's met her, it's like 'Stephanie who?' so, maybe she's finally done it. Maybe she's finally got him over Stephanie." Charlie marveled.  
  
"You think he likes her?" K-9 asked. She was so happy for Shaaira!  
  
"He seems too." Charlie nodded  
  
"How can you tell?" K-9 questioned  
  
"Because he looks at her the way I look at you." Charlie admitted with a smile. She couldn't help but smile, that was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard. He turned to her and gently pulled her into his arms allowing their foreheads to touch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel could see her life flash before her eyes, her birth and everything in between, to this very moment. She stared up at the enraged red-head wide eyed shaking with fear. The chair flew through the air gliding almost in slow motion, and it was agonizing watching and waiting for such an awful fate. Rachel winced as she closed her eyes tightly, but the chair never came crashing down on her. Lita felt the chair being ripped from her hands just as she was about to disfigure Rachel. Rachel's eyes shot open in a gasp of relief.  
  
"Robert!" Rachel gasped at the sight of one of her friends who was late on arrival. Katy stood along side him, she too was late getting there. Robert tossed the chair to the side and Lita looked at him enraged.  
  
"Eek!" Robert shrieked as he hid behind Katy. He loved the fiery red-head, but no one wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger.  
  
"Who are they?" Matt asked  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Rachel winced as she struggled to stand up with the help of Matt's arm.  
  
"We thought you could use some help." Katy smiled  
  
"Actually, I just came over here to hit on Lita." Robert joked dryly with a grin.  
  
"Hit on Lita? She's my girlfriend, so back off!" Matt sneered  
  
"Well, at least he knows a real women when he see one!" Lita snapped realizing this was the perfect revenge. She walked over to Robert placing her arm around him with a sultry look. Matt glared at them.  
  
"What are you so mad about anyway, I thought you liked Rachel?" Robert asked. Rachel folded her arms staring at Matt. What the hell was he doing?  
  
"You stay out of this you computer nerd!" Matt snapped as Robert glared at him offensively. "Your one of the kids I use to pick on in high school! You could never have Mattitude!" He snickered with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't be a hard decision for him to make. He looks like a smart guy. You know what the say, intelligence is so sexy." Lita taunted in a sexy tone cupping Robert's face and planting a big kiss on his lips. He had a goofy smile as she pulled away, and he was slightly blushing. Matt's face turned red with anger, and he charged at Robert, tackling him to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Caitlin and Jade got back to where they agreed to meet the guys, their mouths dropped open. They had never been so close to this many WWE superstars. They were practically speechless. They seen RVD, HBK, Spike Dudley, Test, John Cena, Randy Orton, HHH, Brian Kendrick, Maven, Torrie Wilson, Goldberg, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jackie Gayda, Victoria, Chris Nowinski, Molly, The Rock, Hurricane, and the disgusting Paul Heyman.  
  
"Eww, who invited him?" Jade asked referring to the slime ball. Shannon Moore approached them with a smile.  
  
"Hey Shannon." Caitlin smiled  
  
"I thought your weren't coming." Jade admitted  
  
"I changed my mind, I figured Matt wasn't coming back. Besides this looks like fun." Shannon admitted with a grin.  
  
"What game should we start out with?" Jade questioned excitedly.  
  
"There's spin the bottle, truth or dare, and my personal favorite 7 minutes in heaven." Caitlin suggested with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I haven't played those games since I was in high school." Shannon laughed  
  
"I'm sure that wasn't too long ago." Jade joked  
  
"There are a couple Divas here, you know what that means." Caitlin reminded.  
  
"This should be interesting." Jade smiled  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Caitlin smiled  
  
"Hello, ladies." Shawn Michaels smiled as he approached  
  
"Where Jeff?" Caitlin questioned suddenly  
  
"Oh, he went to find Stacy." Shawn answered  
  
"What?! Why would he do that?! We said we needed guys." Caitlin cried in frustration  
  
"I don't know." Shawn shrugged. "But it shouldn't be a problem, there are plenty of guys here." He reasoned  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Caitlin groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Louise N, DreamLover684, Evilerk, ExtremeKita, Caitlin714, Siobhan, Hearts Desire, DeadGrlWalking89, T-BOY, katyg-uk, HBKSteph and Dee, Sara Blaze, and Crystal for the reviews. Thanks for supporting me with the author's note, I just felt like I had to defend my work. And thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through this story and still continue to read it, and enjoy it. I had to take out Tracy, she hasn't been around and none of you knew where she was. I've noticed other people have not been around reviewing lately either, so if you stop reviewing I'm gonna have to be forced to do what I did with Tracy. If Tracy comes back I'll try to figure out a way to rework her into the story. Just a little warning. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if you don't like some of the fighting that's been going on, but this is a wwe story, so there's bound to be fights.  
  
Preview: Steph cheated on Shelton, what will happen? What's going on between Matt/Rachel/Lita/Robert? Much more to all the storylines. What will Stacy and Mollie do to Caitlin? 


	16. I'M BACK!

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but final exams, SAT's, regents exams, and writer's block is a bad combination. So, lack of time and writer's block is why I haven't been able to update. It feels good to be back, and I hope I was missed. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! BTW, I put Tracy back in the story, but you guys know how it goes, if notice anyone hasn't been reviewing, sorry but I have to take them out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before the next chapter starts, Writie looks around at her reviewers, who glare at her angrily.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!?" Katie complained  
  
"I've been going crazy waiting...." Shaaira admitted  
  
"....and waiting" K-9 continued  
  
"....and waiting" Kerry added  
  
"....and WAITING!" Mollie exclaimed  
  
"....to find out what was going to happen next." Shaaira finished  
  
"I thought you were going for the never-ending cliffhanger." Caitlin exclaimed  
  
"It hasn't been that long." Writie gulped  
  
"What!?" Jade exclaimed  
  
"Hey, don't complain. At least she's not putting your character through complete hell! Did you really have to embarrass me in front of Bubba? Answer the question!" Staci exclaimed with a crazed look.  
  
"Yeah, that did kind of suck for you." Sam laughed as Staci glared at her.  
  
"I NEED to know what's going to happen with Matt!" Rachel pleaded.  
  
"Um, guys, Writie looks like she's getting kind of mad." Robert warned  
  
"Shut up!" All the others, except Writie, yelled.  
  
"PMS" Robert sighed. All the girls slapped him simultaneously. "Ouch!" He groaned  
  
"I didn't think you were gonna update." Crystal admitted  
  
"You know what? I could give Edge genital warts!" Writie threatened  
  
"NO!" Katie exclaimed  
  
"Or, kill off Matt, Bubba, and yes, even Jeff." Writie explained  
  
"Don't!" Rachel, Caitlin, Staci, and Mollie gasped.  
  
"Um, maybe we should just let her update. I really don't want anything to happen to my baby Jericho." Steph blushed.  
  
"What about Shelton?" Kerry questioned  
  
"Or Bubba! Nothing can be done to him, please!" Staci pleaded.  
  
"And Kurt!" Shaaira added.  
  
"It was all Robert's idea to confront you!" Katie accused.  
  
"What?!" Robert yelled  
  
"What did you expect? You're the only guy here." K-9 reminded.  
  
"It's always the guy's fault." Robert complained  
  
"Now your getting it." Katy smiled  
  
"The point is, I could end this story right now if you guys aren't nice." Writie reminded. "Or, I could just torture you." She added  
  
"Sorry" The reviewers slightly mumbled  
  
"Now, are we ready for the next chapter?" Writie smiled  
  
"Yes!" The all exclaimed  
  
"Too bad, there's not gonna be one" grinned  
  
"What?!" They exclaimed  
  
"Just joking" Writie laughed  
  
"Hope it doesn't suck." Staci nodded  
  
"Yeah, we've waited long enough" Jade muttered  
  
"Hey!" Writie exclaimed. The reviewers became quiet and smiled innocently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Writie slowly and quietly walked down the hall. She couldn't control every single aspect of what went on in such a huge house, sure she could control things with the notebook, but their were just too many people to keep everything under control. This was the last thing she needed right now. A huge monster trying to hold all of her friends captive, while the rest of the WWE wanted her dead? She decided the best way to do this was to leave her notebook in the attic, so that if she was spotted in the hall, the notebook would still be safe. She actually felt herself becoming more nervous as she rounded the corner. What would happen if they did see her? More importantly, what would they do to her? She shook such thought from her head. Her friend was counting on her and she couldn't let her down. Now, the only problem was finding where the Big Show had stashed her. Writie swung her head back and turned quickly as she heard a distant cry calling for help. She walked up, unlocked the door and pulled it open. Tracy stumbled up the stairs shaking with fear, as she flung her arms around Writie.  
  
"I swear, I can't take my eyes off you kids for one second." Writie joked.  
  
"Eww, I think their were spiders down there." Tracy cried  
  
"No, just human-eating rats." Writie confirmed. Tracy's face filled with horror. "I'm just joking!" She laughed  
  
"You have no idea how scared I was!" Tracy proclaimed.  
  
"Well, at least now we know to watch out for the Big Show. I guess he's really determined." Writie nodded.  
  
"I just hope he hasn't caught anyone else." Tracy sighed. "I hope they haven't started the party without me." She added  
  
"I'd be more concerned about actually getting to the party. You don't know where the Big Show is, or if he has anyone else helping him." Writie reminded  
  
"Your right, I'll be careful. Thanks for the help, I know you took a huge risk." Tracy smiled.  
  
"Just don't forget to warn the others." Writie answered. With that, Tracy began walking down the hall cautiously. Writie turned the other direction. Now, it was time to get back to her notebook.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the fear Shaaira had been harboring toward Brock Lesnar seemed to subside. It's not that she was any less terrified of him, after all he could beat up anyone the WWE had to offer, she was just completely overwhelmed with anger. Every time Kurt got near Stephanie he always had that same puppy-eyed look, which she'd normally find adorable, but not when the man of her dreams was looking at someone else that way. Maybe she was a fool to think he was ever over Stephanie. Here she was standing next to him, as he and Brock continued to argue. She and Stephanie had nearly gotten into a catfight, and the guys bickering had them both watching intensely. Stephanie must have been loving this. It was obvious this argument wasn't because Kurt and Brock didn't get along, it was because the both had feelings for Stephanie, and it had nothing to do with her. She could have been invisible and Kurt probably wouldn't even have noticed she was gone. She crossed her arms sadly as she watched the man she loved. In her heart, Kurt would always be her Olympic Hero, but she knew Stephanie McMahon would always have a hold over him.  
  
"I am not a fairy!" I'm an Olympic gold medallist damn it! It's true, oh it's damn true! Take it back!" Kurt demanded as Brock smirked with amusement.  
  
"It's ok to be a fruit Kurt, I hear Rico swings that way too. Maybe you can get his number." Brock smiled. Stephanie laughed and pulled herself closer to Brock.  
  
"I like women." Kurt insisted. "Besides, Rico's not gay, what are you talking about?" He laughed as Stephanie and Brock stared at him as if he was an idiot.  
  
"Your right, Rico's not gay. Just like Hulk Hogan's not Mr. America." Brock smirked  
  
"He's not!" Kurt exclaimed as if it should be obvious. "Mr. America is Mr. America, He's not Hogan. You guys are dumb." He laughed. Shaaira shook her head. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't just pretend Kurt liked her when he was still hung up on Stephanie. She took a few steps backwards, then turned and began walking down the hall. She was right, he didn't even notice! Her chin trembled as she sniffled and held back tears. A smile of satisfaction spread across Stephanie's face as she watched Shaaira leave. She wanted to be with Brock, but she always loved the power she had over Kurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal and Taker stared at each other quietly as the awkward silence overwhelmed the room. They had both agreed to this, so what the hell were they waiting for?  
  
"I think it's best if you give me the notebook first, then....I'll give you what you want." Taker suggested finally breaking the silence.  
  
"No, you first." Crystal insisted relieved some of the tension was gone. There was still tension but talking seemed to somehow overshadow it.  
  
"How do I know your even gonna give me the notebook? You first, then I'll give you what you want." Taker repeated.  
  
"I wouldn't be stupid enough to lie, you could murder me. I, on the other hand, couldn't hurt you. You first, or the deal is off." Crystal explained. "I'm not gonna screw you." She added, as Taker looked up in shock. "I mean....you know what I mean! You'll get the notebook." She promised.  
  
"Ok'' Taker nodded walking closer to her. "You better pray for your sake your telling the truth. Let's do this." He added. Crystal's heart pounded. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. He put his large arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. When the kiss broke, she was in a daze. Taker walked over and shut the door, for privacy. The last thing they needed was for Sara to find out about this. He walked back over to Crystal and continued where they left off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie and Edge laughed as they ran down the hall hand in hand.  
  
"Your crazy!" Katie giggled breathlessly.  
  
"Nah, just energetic." Edge smiled. "I can carry you." He offered, insisting she climb on his back. She hopped on his back and he continued his way down the hall. "Are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have too." He reminded.  
  
"Actually, I think it'll be fun." Katie smiled as Edge put her down.  
  
"I guess I'm just surprised you trust me enough to do this." Edge admitted.  
  
"Of coarse I do, you have that effect on me." Katie blushed. Edge tilted his head down and softly kissed her. Katie took his hand and brought him toward the attic.  
  
"Shh...." Katie hushed him as she slightly cracked open the door with a sigh of relief. "We have to hurry up." She warned as they entered the room. She quickly scanned the room and soon spotted their destination. She walked over to the desk and happily picked up the notebook. She had to admit, it was a bit odd that Writie wasn't here.  
  
"So, this is where she's been hiding out?" Edge questioned.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Katie answered pulling him toward the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steph felt awful as she walked down the hall. She was suppose to be going to the bathroom, and she ended up in the arms of Jericho. Of coarse it was worth it because he was such a great kisser, but she was supposed to be dating Shelton. Her mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe her eyes. Shelton was kissing Kerry! Normally she wouldn't care, cause this meant she could be with Jericho, but it was just the point. Shelton was supposed tom be her boyfriend and Kerry was supposed to be her friend! How could they do this to her!?  
  
"What the hell are you doing!? You're my boyfriend! What happened to all those things you said? And you! Kerry your my friend! I can't believe you could actually do that to me!" She yelled angrily as she stormed off.  
  
"Steph, it's not what you think! Baby, I love you!" Shelton declared.  
  
"Steph, wait!" Kerry called. She glared at Shelton furiously.  
  
"You never told me you two were dating!" Kerry yelled with anger.  
  
"It never came up." Shelton shrugged with a grin. Kerry slapped him furiously and began walked down the hall in the direction of Steph.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her whole body filled with anticipation. K-9 could almost feel Charlie's lips touching hers. They suddenly inched away from each other, at the sound of nearby sobbing. They turned around to see Shaaira walking toward them, her face covered in tears.  
  
"Shaaira, what happened?" K-9 gasped with concern.  
  
"Kurt still has feelings for Stephanie, he doesn't want to be with me." Shaaira frowned  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." K-9 apologized as she hugged Shaaira sympathetically.  
  
"Shaaira, Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Kurt. He wouldn't act like he liked you if he didn't Maybe you should talk to him." Charlie suggested.  
  
"Maybe he's confused, maybe he has feelings for the both of you." K-9 added.  
  
"Maybe." Shaaira sniffled  
  
"I think you should confront him." K-9 admitted.  
  
"Can I just hang out with you guys for a while? I don't think I can deal with it right now." Shaaira asked as Charlie and K-9 exchanged glances. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She asked curiously.  
  
"No, of coarse you can hang out with us." K-9 blushed while Charlie grinned at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His frustration grew as he continued his way down the hall. He finally spotted her and swallowed the last ounce of pride he has left. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. Maybe he shouldn't have made such a big deal about this. After all, in a way he did kind of deserve it. Rey approached Nidia slowly, who quickly turned her back to him. She crossed her arms angrily.  
  
"Nidia, I'm sorry." Rey apologized. She continued to ignore him, rolling her eyes in boredom. "Did you hear me? I mean it, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said some of the things I said." He admitted  
  
"Some of the things you said?" Nidia questioned coldly.  
  
"Hey, this isn't easy for me, ya know? You're the last person I want to be apologizing too. But, I am sorry. I was being a jerk." Rey explained.  
  
"So do you feel better? Now, that you've apologized for the things you really meant to say?" Nidia asked angrily.  
  
"I didn't mean those things. I was just mad." Rey insisted.  
  
"You know, the only reason you made that bet with me is because you thought I would get F-5ed by Brock Lesnar, and you wanted me you get hurt!" Nidia accused.  
  
"That's not true!" Rey insisted.  
  
"You apologized, so now you can leave." Nidia shrugged.  
  
"Listen, as much as I'm gonna regret this, you won that bet. So, if you still want I'll hold up my e4nd of the deal and give you a chance." Rey winced.  
  
"You mean..." Nidia asked wide-eyed with a huge smile.  
  
"You decide the terms." Rey sighed regretfully.  
  
"Yay!" Nidia screamed excitedly as she jumped on top Rey, and smothered his face with kisses. Rey struggled to push her away.  
  
"Get off!" Rey begged  
  
"But you said..." Nidia began.  
  
"Not here!" Rey exclaimed  
  
"Oh, I see. My baby wants privacy." Nidia purred as she kissed his neck.  
  
"Baby?" Rey groaned. What the hell has he gotten himself into?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel looked around bewildered. What the hell was going on!? Matt was dating Lita, but he was hitting on her. Lita wanted to kill her, and seemed to have a thing for Robert, and now Matt and Lita seemed like they wanted to stay together. Katy smiled in amusement. What a soap opera.  
  
"Matt, I thought you liked me!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up little girl?" Lita sneered.  
  
"Lita, about that kiss.." Robert began.  
  
"Shut up, you loser!" Matt demanded. "How could you go from this to that!? Matt asked Lita in disgust referring to Robert. "He has absolutely no 'Mattitude' at all!" He complained.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing! I should be asking you the same thing!" Lita ranted referring to Rachel. "She's nothing compared to me." She added placing her hand on her hip, and flipping her hair.  
  
"Why don't you two just figure out what you want? Cause this really isn't fair to Rachel or Robert. Your using them to make each other jealous." Katy finally chimed in after observing the bickering for quite some time.  
  
"Hey, she's right!" Rachel yelled outraged. How could Matt use her feelings for him against her like that? Didn't he realize how much she cared?  
  
"That's not true. My beautiful, luscious, tough, fiery redhead would never do that. She a sweet, innocent angel. Matt on the other hand..." Robert began smiling at Lita dreamily.  
  
"Wipe the drool from your mouth" Katy laughed. He quickly wiped his mouth.  
  
"Wake up Robert! The hussy is no angel. They're both toying with us!" Rachel accused.  
  
"I would never!" Matt smiled innocently.  
  
"What was I thinking? Matt would never do such a thing. He's too sweet, and adorable." Rachel cooed in a trance.  
  
"And I thought I was bad. Someone smack her on the nose with a rolled up newspaper." Robert joked.  
  
"You're still drooling." Katy giggled.  
  
"If you keep looking at my girlfriend like that, I'm gonna have to give you a 'Mattitude' adjustment!" Matt warned glaring at Robert.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm scared!" Robert mocked him. Matt motioned toward him. "Please don't hurt me Mr. Hardy!" He whimpered with a gulp.  
  
"Robert, kick his ass! Don't let him talk to you like that!" Lita cheered. This gave Robert confidence. He flashed a smile at Lita, than glared at Matt.  
  
"Bring it on Hardy!" Robert yelled.  
  
"Oh, you want a piece of this!?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"That's enough!" Rachel screamed finally snapping out of it.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Lita growled.  
  
"Stop it! I've had enough of this. Matt you obviously can't have Lita and Rachel, and Lita, you can't have Matt and Robert." Katy began.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"You can either kill each other going back and forth, or you can handle this like mature adults." Katy reasoned. Lita, Rachel, Matt and Robert exchanged glances. Before she knew it, she was standing in the middle of a Wrestlemania moment. "Or, you can just kill each other." Katy sighed in frustration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mollie lead Stacy, Bubba, Trish, Staci, Sam, and Jeff down the hall with determination. Caitlin was going to be sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Caitlin looked at Jade sympathetically. She had to be in the worse situation any girl could get herself into, cornered by a slimy rat.  
  
"I said no! Get the hell away from me!" Jade yelled.  
  
"Come on, just one dance. How can you say no to this?" Paul Heyman smiled seductively.  
  
"You're a greasy, disgusting, slimeball!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
"How about you, sweetie? I can think of a lot of things I'd like to do with you." Paul grinned at Caitlin, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"NEVER!" Caitlin snapped.  
  
"Hello Citizen Jade, would you care to dance with your resident superhero?" Hurricane asked as he approached with a grin.  
  
"Sure." Jade smiled taking his hand.  
  
Caitlin frowned, then noticed a group of people charging toward her. A very pissed Stacy Keibler, marched to the head of the group and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around in a catfight, while Paul Heyman smiled with delight.  
  
"I trusted you, and your trying to steal my boyfriend!" Stacy yelled as they continued to fight. Mollie pulled Stacy off Caitlin, who stood up and smoothed out her skirt.  
  
"Thanks Mollie." Caitlin sighed. Before she knew it, she was on the floor again. This time, Mollie was her attacker. Staci and Sam quickly restrained Mollie.  
  
"Your suppose to be my friend! How could you lie to me!?" Mollie yelled.  
  
"Cool party! Look hoe many superstars are here." Sam exclaimed. Staci nudged Bubba and began making weird motions with her head.  
  
"Does your neck hurt?" Bubba asked oddly cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Trish was looking at Jeff again!" Staci whispered.  
  
"Bubba's with me, so get over it!" Trish snapped as she and Staci exchanged glares. She was really tired of this girl getting in her business. Bubba was her boyfriend!  
  
"Stop looking at other guys!" Staci snickered. After much struggling, Stacy and Mollie both broke free, and attacked Caitlin.  
  
"Jade, help!" Caitlin called. Jade was too busy having fun with Hurricane to hear her cries.  
  
"Hello ladies." Paul smiled eagerly, desperately trying to be charming. Tracy walked in the party with a huge smile, which completely faded. It had turned into complete chaos.  
  
"What the hell?" Tracy questioned aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Writie entered the attic relieved to finally be back. She didn't realize how huge this house really was, until now. She sat at her desk and reached for her pen. She looked around awkwardly. Where the hell was her notebook?! She frantically looked on the bookshelf, underneath her chair, and everywhere else she could think of. She threw around everything on the desk in fear and desperation. She stood up in horror as fear completely consumed her.  
  
"Where the hell is my notebook!?" She exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how is this story going to continue if Writie doesn't have the note book?" Katie asked Edge, finally realizing what they had done.  
  
"Oh, trust me. It'll continue." Edge reassured with a sly grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DeadGrlWalkin89, Jade and Lexi, T-BOY DUDLEY, Evilerk, Hearts Desire, Sara Blaze, CrimsonStorm 3:16, Caitlin714, HBKSteph and Dee, Crystal, BabyNikita, Mollie, Princess-Muse, Mr Happy, DreamLover684, and Louise N for the reviews. AIRColtan, for the record, I told everyone, I would put them in as long as I got their next review on time, so that I wasn't wasting time putting people in the story when I was just gonna have to take them out anyway. If you had reviewed earlier you would have been in the last chapter, but since your not reading this anymore, I won't put you in it at all. I honestly don't want you in it if that's the only reason you read it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE do me a favor and check out my other stories! Especially Divas! I really enjoy hearing what you guys think!  
  
Preview: What's gonna happen next with all the characters? Will Rey really go through with it, and give Nidia what she wants? Why did Katie and Edge steal the note book and how will this effect the story? Will Writie get the notebook back? And what about Crystal and Taker? Find out in the next chapter! Remember always to REVIEW!! 


	17. What the hell is going on!

Writie bit her nails nervously as she paced back and forth. She pulled the attic door open, and then closed it once again. Her notebook had been stolen! She couldn't just sit here and do nothing, but she also couldn't risk being assaulted by a bunch of wrestlers. She continued to go back and forth in her mind. She exited the room and made her way down the stairs. She had to find that notebook! But who could have down it!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edge and Katie walked down the hall.  
  
"So, what should we do first?" Katie asked.  
  
"Shh...." Edge warned as he pulled her into the corner. They both crouched down. "Look!" He pointed. Lita had Rachel in a headlock as they fought over Matt. Meanwhile, Robert poked Matt in the eye and got in as many cheap shots as he could as they continued to fight over Lita. Katy, stood in the middle of it all trying to be the peacemaker.  
  
"Why don't you guys just kiss and make up?" Katy smiled calmly in a motherly tone as Rachel attempted to rip Lita's hair out. "Ok, how about a hug?" She suggested sounding like a therapist, as Robert poked Matt in his other eye. Matt angrily tackled him to the floor.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know all of this was going on." Katie whispered.  
  
"A lot more is about to happen." Edge promised notoriously.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Katie asked skeptically. Edge smiled mischievously as he flipped open the notebook and began to write. Katie gave him an uneasy look as she attempted to glance over his shoulder.  
  
"Wait a second, why are we fighting? You can have Lita. I can't believe I've been so blind, to not have seen this beauty in front this whole time." Matt exclaimed as stood up and stopped fighting.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Lita cried.  
  
"Oh Matt, I can't believe you feel that way!" Rachel smiled as she hugged him.  
  
"No, not you!" Matt cringed as he pushed her away. "Shannon." He sighed with pure happiness.  
  
"Shannon!" Katy laughed.  
  
"Please tell me your not referring to the only Shannon I know!" Lita exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I'm speaking of the only Shannon worth referring too, my best friend, and hopefully more soon, Shannon Moore." Matt proclaimed.  
  
"You can't have Shannon you bitch!" Rachel cried suddenly. "Because I love Shannon!" She confessed.  
  
"What the fu....?" Katy began looking around oddly. What the hell was going on?  
  
"So, I guess it just you and me. After all, Matt is gay now." Lita shrugged as she put her arm around Robert. Robert backed away from her.  
  
"What did I ever see in you?" Robert asked.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me your in love with Matt!" Lita exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"No, don't be ridiculous." Robert replied as he walked across the room. "Where have you been all my life?!" He asked dramatically. He grabbed the coat rack and kissed it.  
  
"What the hell?" Katy began.  
  
"Ok, that's just not even right. It's a coat rack, it's not even alive!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Don't discriminate." Robert insisted. "She can hear you!" He added quietly.  
  
"I'm going to find Shannon." Matt proclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm going to find Shannon!" Rachel cried.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Lita demanded grabbing his arm.  
  
"Don't touch him you nappy-haired bitch!" Katy threatened suddenly. "He's mine!" She professed.  
  
"He's gay!" Lita cried.  
  
"He's just confused, once we get married and have kids...." Katy began as she took Matt's arm.  
  
"But I love Shannon!" Matt yelled pulling away.  
  
"No, I love Shannon!" Rachel insisted as she and Matt raced down the hall in desperation to find Shannon first.  
  
"But, I love you Matt!" Katy called as she ran after them. Lita looked around the room stunned and confused. What the hell had just happened? Then, she looked at Robert in horror as he continued to make out with his beloved coat rack. Katie and Edge tiptoed down the hall. When they were far away enough, Katie burst out laughing, as she rolled around hysterically holding her stomach, which ached. Edge joined her in the laughter.  
  
"So, who's next? Katie smiled with a giggle as she took his hand ran down the hall like to hyper kids with way too much sugar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm better than you!" Brock insisted.  
  
"No, I'm better than you!" Kurt repeated as they continued to go back and forth.  
  
"Stephanie, tell him. Who's better? The Olympic crybaby, or The Next Big Thing?" Brock questioned.  
  
"Of coarse the Olympic crybaby...." Kurt began then, suddenly realizing he had been insulted. "Hey! I'm an Olympic hero damn it!" He cried.  
  
"I don't know Kurt, Brock is pretty great." Stephanie smiled, while Brock grinned.  
  
"Of coarse your gonna say that! Shaaira who's..." Kurt began as he turned noticing Shaaira was gone.  
  
"Gee, Kurt, can't even keep a girl for tow seconds? And she was a fan!" Brock laughed. Kurt ignored him as he walked down the hall in search of Shaaira.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edge and Katie crept up the hall quietly, and quickly ducked down when they spotted K-9, Shaaira and Charlie in the middle of a conversation. Edge let out a fake yawn.  
  
"This is boring. I think we should liven things up." Edge smirked.  
  
"The sooner the better." Katie agreed with a smile. Kurt came jogging up past Edge and Katie, as he approached the group. Katie nearly had a heart attack, she couldn't believe he had walked right by without even noticing them.  
  
"What a moron." Edge laughed as Katie let out a quiet giggle. They crouched down silently and observed for a bit.  
  
"Shaaira, I've been looking all over for you! Where'd you go?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I'm surprised you even noticed." Shaaira muttered.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurt frowned.  
  
"Should we leave you two alone?" Charlie questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I wanna hear what happens." K-9 blurted out. Her face turned red with embarrassment. "I mean...Maybe you two could use some privacy." She added quickly with an embarrassed smile. Charlie grinned at her.  
  
"Anything he has to say, he can say in front of you." Shaaira answered firmly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked in concern. Shaaira looked at him in shock. He was acting as if he had no idea why she was upset. Anyone in his or her right mind would understand why she was angry and hurt. He completely ignored her when Stephanie was around.  
  
"Ok, let's spice things up." Edge whispered flipping through the notebook. He began to scribble and once again Katie looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You're so evil." Katie giggled quietly. Meanwhile, the argument continued.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I think the question is, what's wrong with you!" Shaaira cried. Charlie suddenly jumped up and turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?!" K-9 exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I mislead you but I heave to go be with my boyfriend Shelton." Charlie smiled dreamily as he made his way down the hall.  
  
"What?!" Kurt and Shaaira both exclaimed, exchanging glances, then looking at K-9.  
  
"Why aren't you freaking out?" Shaaira asked in alarm. K-9 suddenly got down on her hand and knees and began to bark. She scratched herself as if she had flees and began to crawl down the hall. Shaaira and Kurt's mouths' dropped open. What the hell was going on? Katie nearly pissed her pants from holding in laughter as Edge struggled to hold back tears.  
  
"I had no idea about Charlie and Shelton." Kurt admitted in shock.  
  
"Yeah, we always thought you were the gay one." Edge joked, Katie laughed.  
  
"Well, at least he was honest with her." Shaaira replied coldly. "Although it did take him a while." She added with a peculiar look.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've been completely honest with you. What did I do wrong?" Kurt insisted.  
  
"No, you haven't been. You act like you like me when you really wanna be with Stephanie!" Shaaira argued.  
  
"Who said that?!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"No one had to say anything. I'm not blind!" Shaaira snapped.  
  
"I liked Stephanie, along time ago. Were just friends. That's all we've ever been." Kurt explained.  
  
"But that's not all you wanna be." Shaaira accused. "When you get around her it's like no one else is there." She frowned.  
  
"Brock and I are very competitive people and when we get into heated arguments it becomes intense. It had nothing to do with Stephanie and I'm sorry you feel that way." Kurt replied calmly.  
  
"I just don't understand why you would ever want to be with her when she's never appreciated you." Shaaira admitted.  
  
"I don't wanna be with her." Kurt answered softly placing his hand on Shaaira's face. Just as Edge was about to write something, Katie quickly stopped him.  
  
"She'd kill me if this moment were ruined, she's always dreamt of it." Katie whispered.  
  
"You don't?" Shaaira asked Kurt emotionally.  
  
"I never even think about her anymore because of you. You're the one I wanna be with. I don't care about Stephanie." Kurt smiled. He wet his lips, and slowly leaned down. His lips intertwined with Shaaira's into an amazing moment. He ran his hand along her face as he softly kissed her. A huge smile spread across Shaaira's face as he pulled back, also smiling. Edge began to write deviously.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking? I love Stephanie McMahon! I'm going to beat the hell out of Brock. I won't stop until she's mine!" Kurt cried running down the hall. Shaaira's face dropped and tears came to her eyes. What the hell had just happened?! Katie's mouth dropped open and she stared at edge.  
  
"What? It's funny." Edge laughed. "I'm not done." He added. He once again began to write. Shaaira's expression completely changed.  
  
"That hell with Kurt! Who needs Kurt?! I want the luscious A-Train! I have to rub my face in his sweaty back hair!" Shaaira proclaimed lustfully exiting the room in search of A-Train. Katie cracked up.  
  
"This is just too much." Katie laughed.  
  
"Come on." Edge smiled as he helped he up. "We've got plenty more to do." He grinned as he led the way down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rey laid back on the bed nervously. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. His stomach ached. It's not that Nidia wasn't a pretty girl, but she was just, Nidia! She had told him to "sit back and relax" while she went to freshen up. How was he supposed to relax? He clenched his fist angrily shaking his head. Edge would pay for this! The bathroom door swung open, and Nidia emerged wearing a silky back robe, and chewing gum. The room was dim and candles were lit. She removed the gum from her mouth and stuck it to the wall. A disgusted look crossed Rey's face.  
  
"What? It's still good." Nidia exclaimed.  
  
"Are we gonna do this or what?" Rey asked impatiently.  
  
"Somebody's in a hurry for some lovins. Don't worry Rey-Rey, Ma-ma's gonna rock your world!" Nidia cried running toward the bed. Fear crossed Rey's face as she hopped on, then bounced right back off hitting the floor hard with a thud, and knocking over the nightstand as well.  
  
"That's what I'm scared of." Rey shuddered.  
  
"I'm ok." Nidia called from the floor, than stumbled to her feet. She walked across the room and turned on the C.D. player. "How about a private dance?" she smiled. Rey winced as she began to dance. She hobbled around and did what she thought was good dancing. "I know all this sexiness is too much for you to take." Nidia called as she continued to dance trying to look seductive.  
  
"Way too much." Rey answered. She removed the robe revealing sexy lingerie. Rey sighed in relief. He was afraid she'd be wearing some type of trailer trash clothing, like maybe some dirty panties or something. But she actually looked good. She shut off the music and proceeded to climb on top of him. Rey took a deep breath, the longer this went on, the more real it became.  
  
"Ok, I guess it's time." Rey sighed. He loosened his mask and began to take it off when she suddenly stopped him.  
  
"Wait." Nidia began as she laid next to him. "Look, I know what a lot of people think about me. You probably think I'm a slut, and that I've been with tons of guys. I never went so far out or tried this hard for anyone, so this time it really means a lot to me." Nidia admitted sincerely looking into his eyes. He couldn't believe it but they had actually had a moment. The door creaked open and Edge and Katie poked their heads in the room. Edge nearly burst out laughing as he quickly closed the door figuring there wasn't really anything more he could write to make the moment any funnier. Rey sighed, maybe he really had been making this is too big of a deal. Nidia placed her hands on Rey's face and gently took off his mask. She looked at him intensely, she could tell that he didn't want to do this, or to even be with her at all right now. She jumped up and grabbed her robe.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rey asked in alarm.  
  
"I can't do this." Nidia replied tearing up.  
  
"Why not?" Rey sighed.  
  
"Because it doesn't mean anything to you. You don't even wanna be here." Nidia cried as she turned toward the door, she quickly turned back and grabbed her gum off the wall, then exited the room emotionally.  
  
"Nidia wait!" Rey yelled feeling awful. He seen a side of Nidia he didn't even know she had. She was human, she had feelings, and as much as he hated it, she really liked him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kerry hurried down the hall, trying to catch up with Steph. She had to straighten things out, she couldn't just let her think she was trying to steal Shelton.  
  
"Steph wait!" Kerry called running up to her.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Steph snapped turning around. "I don't even care about Shelton! I'm just upset that you would even do something like that." She admitted.  
  
"I had no idea you were with Shelton. He made it sound like he didn't like you like that, and that you were just friends. He knows all the right things to say. I swear I would have never even flirted with him if I had known." Kerry explained. Steph looked at her skeptically. She really wanted to believe her, but with if it had been someone she was serious about? What if something like that could happen again?  
  
"Steph, where have you been?" Jericho called, coming up the hall. Steph jumped in shock at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Jericho." Steph uttered.  
  
"Since when have you guys met?" Kerry asked curiously.  
  
"We did more than just meet." Jericho bragged with a cocky smile.  
  
"I don't believe it, you have the nerve to get pissed off at me about Shelton, when you were cheating on him anyway?" Kerry cried. Edge and Katie crept up ready to create some havoc. They listened in on the argument, Edge soon flipped open the notebook.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't care about Shelton. But, I really like Jericho." Steph apologized.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Jericho grinned running a hand through his hair.  
  
"What the hell is happening?!" Kerry cried suddenly. She and Steph began sinking into the floor. They both frantically grabbed for something to save them but the tables and furniture were sinking as well.  
  
"Jericho help..." Steph began to call but Y2J was already a few feet down the hall.  
  
"I'm too beautiful too die!" Jericho called. Steph glared at him. How could he just leave her like that!? It felt like quicksand. The sinking suddenly stopped and they were trapped in the floor waist down.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Steph cried.  
  
"This couldn't get any worse." Steph groaned as Kerry agreed with a dreadful nod.  
  
"That's what they think." Katie giggled taking the notebook from Edge and beginning to write. She and Edge cracked up as they ran back down the hall.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Kerry asked miserably.  
  
"I don't know I can't even move." Steph cried. Lance Storm approached them with a chair.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but I wrote a 50 chapter book on why I'm not boring, that I'm sure your dying to hear. Let's see, Chapter 1...." Lance began to read in monotone. Kerry and Steph winced they could practically feel themselves falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy and Mollie growled as they swung around violently trying to attack Caitlin, but it was no use because Scott Steiner and Stone Cold Steve Austin continued to hold them back.  
  
"Now, we all know Stone Cold loves a good ass whoopin,' but what the hell's going on? I thought we were having a party." Stone Cold asked.  
  
"I'll give her a party!" Stacy ranted.  
  
"Whoa, calm down baby." Scott replied in a soothing tone.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Shannon asked Sam as he approached during all the chaos. A smile played across her face.  
  
"I'd love too." Sam smiled gently taking his hand as he led the way. Staci smiled, finally Sam was out of her hair! Every time she even tried to break up Trish and Bubba, Sam ruined it by saying something. She probably thought it was funny! Jade made her way back toward the group hand in hand with the Hurricane. Just as this all happened, Maven approached the group with a smile.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Maven asked Tracy.  
  
"I'd love too." Tracy smiled as she took his hand. They walked away toward the direction of Shannon and Sam.  
  
"What's going on?" Jade questioned immediately feeling the tension. Stacy turned her anger toward Trish.  
  
"Quit looking at my man, bitch!" Stacy snapped glaring at Trish. Trish cocked her head and locker eyes with Stacy.  
  
"You wouldn't get jealous so easily, if you weren't so damn insecure." Trish snickered. Stacy charged at her, but Trish seemed to be ready for the attack as she tackled the long-legged Diva to the ground. Stacy angrily slapped Trish.  
  
"Get her, rip her eyes out!" Staci chanted, rooting for the "other" Stacy. Bubba folded his arms with anger, he was getting sick of hearing about Trish looking at Jeff. Bubba pulled Trish away, while Scott restrained Stacy.  
  
"You wanna be with him so bad? Go ahead!" Bubba snapped as he released her.  
  
"Bubba...." Trish began.  
  
"What is this all about?" Stone Cold demanded increasingly growing impatient. Stacy, Trish, Caitlin, and Mollie all looked at Jeff, who smiled innocently.  
  
"Hardy?!" Stone Cold exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yeah, why fight over him when you have this luscious piece of man in front of you?" Paul Heyman grinned placing his arm around Staci. He proceeded to hit on her.  
  
"Eww, gross!" Staci cried quickly moving away from his. Edge and Katie crept up and began to spy on the party. Edge quickly stopped her fro moving forward.  
  
"Be careful, there are a lot of WWE superstars here. Some aren't as dumb as Kurt." Edge warned quietly as they crouched down quietly.  
  
"I have a solution to this problem." Stone Cold announced referring to the fight that had been going on.  
  
"What? Anything!" Caitlin cried.  
  
"You all want Hardy right?" Stone Cold questioned.  
  
"No, just Trish and Stacy." Mollie answered.  
  
"Then what are you two fussin' over?" Stone Cold asked referring to Caitlin and Mollie.  
  
"She lied to me!" Mollie exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Caitlin apologized.  
  
"Well, now that that's over...." Stone Cold continued. Mollie and Caitlin just looked at him. "Jeff, you decide who you want. Now let's have a beer!" He added as if he had solved everything.  
  
"You don't want to be with somebody who wants to be with someone else." Scott encouraged flirtatiously smiling at Stacy.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want to be with somebody who wants to be with someone else." Staci repeated referring to Bubba. Edge flipped open the notebook.  
  
"Citizens, this isn't worth ruining friendships over." Hurricane announced. The group just looked at him as if he was dumb. Bubba violently grabbed Staci by the hair, and she let out a gut-curdling scream.  
  
"Give me some wood!" Bubba yelled with a sadistic smile.  
  
"Bubba..." Staci began to plead. Why was he angry with her?! Sam ran over quickly and delivered a low blow. She could tell Staci was in trouble. Bubba let go of her and fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Run!" Sam yelled. At first Staci hesitated, than she ran down the hall. Bubba ran after her. Katie snatched the notebook away from Edge.  
  
"I'll give them something to fight over." Katie smiled referring to Caitlin and Mollie. She began to write.  
  
"He's so sexy." Mollie sighed.  
  
"He's so handsome, with his rugged good looks." Caitlin cooed.  
  
"He's mine!" Mollie insisted.  
  
"No, he's mine!" Caitlin argued. They both rushed toward Paul Heyman.  
  
"Paul, marry me! Please, make me Mrs. Mollie Heyman." Mollie exclaimed.  
  
"No Paul, I love you!" Caitlin cried.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Sam asked in confusion. She had still been holding Shannon's hand.  
  
"Your evil." Edge whispered.  
  
"You should talk!" Katie giggled. Just as they were about to kiss, Katie felt her hair nearly being ripped out as she flew into the air. Big Show dangled her above the ground. Edge quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"What do we have here?" Big Show inquired. "Looks like someone's been holding out on us." He added referring to the notebook. He gripped Katie's throat and she gagged. Edge kicked him min the balls causing him to release Katie in a cry of pain. Edge grabbed Katie's hand, and the notebook as they ran down the hall for their lives with Big Show hot on their trails.  
  
Meanwhile, Caitlin and Mollie pined away for Paul Heyman, and Jeff was pressure to make a decision.  
  
"Shannon!" Rachel and Matt both cried as they suddenly came running up, shoving one another out of the way. They both stopped dead in their tracks and glared at Sam who had been dancing with their beloved Shannon. They charged to her and Sam looked at them in alarm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal led the way upstairs and in the attic. Her face glowed, she had actually gotten to be with taker, her ultimate dream come true. She was sad that it wouldn't last but she'd remember it forever. Another thing that had been plaguing her was that she sold out a friend.  
  
"Where's the notebook?" Taker asked impatiently as she began to look around the room. It was odd that Writie wasn't in the room. She walked toward that desk and search and searched the top of it, shuffling through papers. Another thing that was odd, was the notebook wasn't there. She knew Writie wouldn't have taken it with her even if she had left the room. She would have wanted to keep it in a safe place. She began to search frantically everywhere in the room as her heart began to pound. Taker stared at her impatiently almost as if expecting her not to deliver the notebook.  
  
"Where's the notebook?" Taker demanded becoming angry. She had searched the entire room and Taker began to search as well. He threw things around violently. "Where is it!?" Taker yelled.  
  
"I don't know" Crystal choked. He grabbed her by the back of the hair angrily.  
  
"Your in deep shit. Your gonna get me that note book...." Taker began. "Or else!" He finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Princess-Muse, Sonar, JadeInTexas, Caitlin714, Sara Blaze, Mollie, Evilerk, DeadGrlWalkin89, BabyNikita, Stuffed Bear a/ Sugar Cookies, HBKSteph and Dee, Hearts Desire, The woman that loved the WWE, and Tracy. 14 reviews! I can't wait until this story hits 200! Thanks for all your support and I really hope you like this chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I updated Unexpected and Divas, so PLEASE check them out if you haven't gotten a chance too. I'll be updating my other stories so please continue to check them so you can check out the new chapters. If you haven't read my other stores or new chapters please do! I'll be updating Irresistible Sin, WWE relationship, and Femme Fatale soon cause I have new chapter for them and I'll start working on the new chapters for my other stories as soon as possible.  
  
Preview: You'll have to wait and see! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Taker continued to drag Crystal down the hall, as she tried to jerk free from his tight grip. They had looked everywhere for the notebook, and he wouldn't give up, he wouldn't believe she really didn't know where it was. She shouldn't have promised she'd give the notebook to him because it wasn't hers to give, what was she thinking?! How was she going to get herself out of this? He wasn't going to let her go until he got what he wanted, until the notebook was in his hands. he stopped dead in his tracks causing her to jolt back.

"That's her!" Taker stated firmly. Crystal followed his gaze which was locked on Writie, who had been walking down the hall in a hurry with her head to the floor. She hadn't spotted them yet. Taker darted forward, pulling Crystal with him.

"Wait." Crystal managed to squeak.

"What?!" Taker demanded infuriated. Luckily Writie was far away enough not to hear them. She seemed to be deep in thought anyway.

"She's going to know something is up if we approach her together." Crystal tried to reason.

"So What?!" Taker snapped.

"It'd be easier if I spoke to her on my own. We'd probably have more of a chance..." Crystal began.

"I'll force her to give it to me." Taker snickered.

"Can we please do this my way?" Crystal cried desperately as Writie got closer.

"You better not try anything funny!" Taker warned releasing her swollen arm and ducking around the corner. Crystal made her way toward Writie with a sigh, as guilt washed over her. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Writie didn't look up and notice her until the were inches apart.

"Crystal! Have you seen any of the others?" Writie asked.

"No, not really." Crystal shrugged.

"Where have you been?" Writie inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be hiding?" Crystal asked with a puzzled look.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" Writie replied curiously.

"I don't know. So where is your notebook?" Crystal continued.

"Good question." Writie answered with a shrug. That's exactly what Writie had been looking for. She just hoped the WWE didn't get their hands on it, there was no way anyone else would have taken it.

"What do you mean? I thought you guarded that notebook with your life. So, it's not in the attic and you don't have it with you?" Crystal questioned growing pale almost in disbelief. Taker was going to kill her, and he would destroy Writie and all of her other friends all because of her.

"No, I don't know where it is. I've been trying to find it. Why are you asking so many questions about my notebook?" Writie asked suspiciously cocking a curious eyebrow.

"So you don't even know who has it?" Crystal cried.

"No." Writie exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Crystal repeated still not believing it.

Why do you want to know where it is so badly? You don't have it do you? Your not trying to play some kind of joke on me are you?" Writie smirked. "Ok, Crystal, hand it over." She grinned extending her hand. Crystal stared at Writie as panic took over her features. Writie's smile slowly faded. Something was wrong, there was something Crystal wasn't telling her. She had grown suspicious that something was up when Crystal wouldn't stop asking questions about the notebook, but now she was really worried.

"Crystal what's wrong?!" Writie demanded in a serious tone.

"Run! Writie, run!" Crystal yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What?" Writie cried in confusion.

"Just run!" Crystal exclaimed. But before Writie could even move Taker had a hold of them both.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Taker growled. Writie stared at Crystal in shock.

"You set me up?" Writie uttered in disbelief, obviously hurt.

"No, it wasn't like that...I..." Crystal began emotionally.

"Shut up!" Taker yelled. Writie felt completely betrayed and Crystal could barely even bring herself to look at her. "If I don't get that fucking notebook it's gonna be your funeral!" He promised.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile, back at the party Sam looked on in fear, as an enraged Matt Hardy, and equally angry Rachel attacked her to the ground. She let out a scream for help.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shannon cried trying to help Sam. Rachel and Matt quickly shoved each other and raced to Shannon, who was completely baffled by the whole thing. What the hell was going on?!

"Shannon, I love you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No, I love you!" Matt professed passionately with a huge smile.

"What?!" Shannon cried, and Sam burst out laughing. This has to be some kind of a joke.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled at Sam.

"I always knew there was something weird about you..." Sam teased with a giggle.

"Matt, I'm not...GAY!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Of coarse you are! There's no use in denying it. Everyone can tell." Matt replied with a happy sigh, caressing Shannon's arm.

"Everyone thinks I'm gay?" Shannon cried looking around the room, as his fellow wrestlers looked away from him as they whistled to themselves.

"Does Slash fanfiction count?" Sam asked innocently.

"You sick fucks!" Shannon cringed waving his fist in the air, damning all fanfic writer's.

"Of coarse He's not gay." Rachel insisted throwing her arms around him. "That would so ruin our wedding plans." She added with a smile.

"Get off my man bitch!" Matt yelled. Sam just couldn't stop laughing.

"Sam! Help!" Shannon cried with desperation.

"Sorry guys, but I had him first." Sam added, pushing both Matt and Rachel away. She took Shannon's arm.

"Pft, you had him first? Please, I've known him forever. I've watched him grow up into the sexy hunk of man he is today." Matt explained with a lascivious smile, running his hand down Shannon's chest.

"Oh god, Matt!" Shannon cringed looking sickly. Lita suddenly burst into the party. Shortly after followed by Rob, who carried his beloved coatrack with him.

"Splinters!" Rob uttered in pain touching his lips. Lita rolled her eyes as she looked back at him. He looked at the coatrack in alarm, he must have offended "her." "Oh no baby, it's ok." He insisted reassuringly caressing the coatrack.

"Oh my god, am I the only fucking one that's normal here!?" Lita screamed. A few mutters and snickers washed over the room. "Jeff! Your brother has gone crazy, everyone in this house is insane, and I've had it up to here!" She ranted as she spotted Jeff who was standing alongside Stacy Keibler, Trish, Caitlin, Mollie, and Paul Heyman. Mollie and Caitlin still clung to Paul.

"Get away from him!" Mollie complained.

"No, he's mine!" Caitlin insisted.

"Ladies, there's plenty of me to go around...all night long." Paul smiled with a sick perverted laugh. Everyone in the room, except for Mollie and Caitlin, let out disgusted groans.

"Oh god, and now their in love with Heyman! What's this world coming to?!" Lita cried pointing to Mollie and Caitlin.

"Hey! Don't talk that way about my snuggle bunny!" Mollie snarled.

"Paul is gorgeous!" Caitlin growled.

"Sorry Lita, can't help you out. I need to make a choose." Jeff replied simply.

"A choose about what?" Lita inquired.

"I guess all the ladies want me." Jeff shrugged with a grin.

"Oh great, so now Matt's gay, and your a lady's man?" Lita muttered. She turned her attention back to Matt and Rob. Rob was still admiring his coatrack, and Matt was fighting with Rachel over Shannon. They were pulling each other's hair.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Well, this isn't going to solve anything. We're just going to go bald." Rachel yelled.

"That's it, Shannon choose, me or Rachel!" Matt demanded.

"Sam!" Shannon exclaimed as Sam smiled happily.

"She's not half the man I am!" Matt insisted.

"That's the point!" Shannon cried.

"After all I've done for you?! You bitch!" Matt yelled slapping Shannon in the face.

"You bitch!" Rachel repeated after Matt, slapping Shannon in the face as well. They both stormed out of the party. Mollie, Caitlin, and Paul retreated to a corner of the party. Caitlin began to rub his shoulders, while Mollie fed him grapes and lightly fanned him.

"Oh, this is great girls, and Caitlin when your done with my shoulders can you be a doll and rub my feet? Especially the corns? Their killing me." Paul asked with an innocent smile which still managed to look demonic.

"Anything for you Paul." Caitlin purred.

"No, Paul I wanna rub you corns!" Mollie whined.

"I have two feet." Paul smiled. Lita looked on and shook her head.

"This is so wrong." Lita muttered.

"After we get married we can buy a huge house, with a big pool and..." Rob explained to his coatrack in a fairytale like manner. Lita was still outraged. She was waiting for him to tell her he was joking.

"Give me a break, you can't really be serious! You don't want me, but you want a coatrack?! It's a coatrack!" Lita yelled enraged.

"She has a name!" Rob cried defensively.

"Really, what's that?" Lita replied annoyed. Over in the corner of the room Mollie and Caitlin had began rubbing Paul's feet.

"Gertrude." Rob smiled dreamily.

"That's an ugly name." Lita laughed.

"Shh...Your gonna hurt her feelings." Rob warned.

"It's a coatrack, it's not alive, it's not breathing, it has no emotions, and it can't love you back physcho!" Lita screamed.

"Apparently someone can't handle rejection well." Rob whispered to "Gertrude" with a giggle.

"That's it!" Lita growled grabbing the coatrack.

"No!" Rob yelled. They struggled pulling the coatrack back and forth, until Lita finally let go of it. "Gertrude" smashed into the wall. The coatrack broke into pieces.

"NO!!!" Rob cried in agony falling to his knees. "You murderer!" He sobbed.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Steph slowly began to wake up and She shook Kerry. This torment wasn't over, they were still trapped in the floor and Lance was on Chapter 20, in his same monotone voice.

"Do you ladies think I should write another?" Lance asked with a smile.

"NO!" They both yelled.

"I am going to kill Jericho!" Steph exclaimed.

"I am going to kill Writie!" Kerry cried. "Why is she doing this to us?" She whimpered.

"She must think it's funny. She probably did this for her own sick, twisted, amusement!" Steph proclaimed. "and I'm not gonna just kill Jericho, I'm gonna slowly torture him first!" She continued with an evil smile. Suddenly Katie and Edge came running up the hall.

"What the..." Steph began.

"YOU have the notebook!" Kerry cried. Katie looked at them in shock. She wasn't expecting to run into them and Big Show was hot on their trails.

"I am so going to kill you!" Steph threatened.

"No time to explain." Katie uttered grabbing Edge's hand.

"Well, can you at least write us out of the floor?" Kerry demanded.

"We don't have time!" Edge exclaimed.

"It's the least we could do" Katie reasoned with a shrug. Edge sighed and flipped open the notebook, writing as fast as he could.

"You can't run from me!" They heard Big Show growl as he rounded the corner. Katie and Edge fled from the scene and Big Show only paused a moment to look at Kerry and Steph. He cocked his head, were they stuck in the floor?

"What chapter are you on?" Big Show asked.

"Chapter 20." Lance answered.

"And they aren't sleeping yet?" Big Show laughed as he stormed off to destroy Edge and Katie.

"Hey, I'm a very interesting individual." Lance cried.

"YES!" Kerry and Steph exclaimed when they could finally climb out of the floor.

"Time to find Jericho!" Steph exclaimed.

"...and possibly John Cena." Kerry smiled.

**oooooooooo**

Edge and Katie continued to run.

"I'm getting a cramp." Katie huffed.

"EDGE, I need to talk to you!" Rey exclaimed as he came walking down the hall.

"Not now Rey!" Edge cried running past him hand in hand with Katie.

"Have you seen Nidia?" Rey called.

"No! I'm too busy running from a big ape!" Edge yelled. Big Show shoved Rey out of the way and it became clear who they were running from. Edge and Katie were tried and their pace had slowed down. Big Show clobbered Edge when he caught up to them, and Katie let out a scream. Edge clutched the notebook tightly. Big Show grabbed Katie and threw her hard into the wall. She cried in pain.

Just as Big Show was about to destroy Edge and retrieve the notebook, he was attacked from behind by Rey Mysterio. Nikita had just gotten there and heard all the commotion. Apparently she had missed a lot. Big Show was pounding on Rey, Katie was curled up on the floor, and Edge had finally gotten back to his feet. Wait a second! Wasn't that Writie's notebook Edge was holding? Edge had his back to her and in one swift and gutsy move she swiped the notebook and ran up the hall. She had to return this to Writie.

"Hey!" Edge yelled but before he could fully react and do anything, was attacked by Big Show, who hadn't even noticed Nikita.

**oooooooooo**

Shaaira and A-Train walked into the party hand in hand. They soon spotted Kurt who was on his knees begging Stephanie to be with him.

"Pathetic." Shaaira laughed as Kurt got to his feet.

"Please Stephanie, please! I love you, please!" Kurt whined. Stephanie's arm was interlocked with Brock's. Brock let out a chuckle, this was amusing to him, in a sad, pathetic, kind of way.

"I told you Kurt, Brock and I are together." Stephanie replied simply.

"Yeah, what happened to you and Shaaira?" Brock questioned.

"I found a real man." Shaaira chimed in, nuzzling her face into A-Train's hairy chest.

"Eww." Stephanie cringed.

"You lost her to A-Train!" Brock laughed hysterically.

"No, she lost me to Stephanie!" Kurt cried defensively.

"You don't have Stephanie you idiot!" Brock reminded shaking his head. K-9 crawled into the party on her hands and knees.

"Ok, now that's even weirder than you two." Stephanie admitted. K-9 barked and growled at her.

"Look Kurt, she's perfect for you." Brock taunted. K-9 suddenly looked around and stood up. What was she doing? All she remembered was having a stringed craving for dog food. Then she remembered Charlie. She and Charlie had really liked each other, then something weird happened and poof.

"Have you guys seen Charlie?" K-9 asked.

"Darn, no more doggie language?" Stephanie teased receiving a slight glare from K-9.

"He's probably somewhere around this party I'm sure." Brock added.

"Thanks." K-9 nodded heading off in search of him.

"I can't believe I ever loved Kurt." Shaaira admitted hugging A-Train as he let out a happy grunt.

"I've never been more happy." A-Train smiled letting out a manly fart. "Until now." He added.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Stephanie cried.

"Dude, that's sick." Brock exclaimed.

"I've never smelt anything more awful." Kurt coughed with a gag.

"My baby smells wonderful." Shaaira smiled.

"See? She likes it." A-Train grinned waving the fumes toward her as she breathed it in with a delightful expression.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" Shaaira cooed.

**oooooooooooo**

Shelton had Katy backed up against the wall.

"From the moment I saw you, I could just tell you were the one." Shelton said with a suave smile.

"Really?" Katy asked dreamily sucking in every word.

"Yeah, you have the most beautiful eyes. It's like I can see your soul in them." Shelton purred charmingly. Kerry and Steph walked into the party and quickly spotted Shelton hitting on Katy.

"Whoa, first me, then you, now Katy?" Steph remarked in disbelief as they looked from Shelton to Katy.

"What a player!" Kerry exclaimed.

"What a creep! Either he's a player or he sure as hell falls in and out of love quickly." Steph agreed shaking her head.

"I bet he's using the same lines too...you have beautiful eyes." Kerry continued mockingly.

"Let's go warn her." Steph urged. But before they could take one step, Charlie Haas approached Shelton and Katy first.

"What the hell's going on here?" Charlie snapped. Shelton and Katy looked at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Shelton questioned.

"After all these years, I catch you cheating with some hussy? Has he told you have beautiful eyes yet? That's the lines that hooked me. You bastard!" Charlie cried emotionally.

"What?!" Katy replied with a laugh in utter shock, with a bit of amusement. Was he for real? And Shelton had used that line on her!

"Huh?" Shelton uttered scratching his head. Ok, now he was really confused. Who was he and what had he done with Charlie? Had he hit his head or something? "You feeling ok buddy?" He asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, I've been a caring, understanding, loving partner." Charlie answered emotionally.

"By partner, I hope you mean tag-team partner." Shelton replied cocking an eyebrow.

"I mean life-partner, soulmate, husband, companion, significant other, lover..." Charlie continued.

"Oh hell no! I'm not gay!" Shelton exclaimed as Kerry and Steph giggled at the scene.

"I think I should go." Katy admitted.

"No baby wait..." Shelton called as she walked off.

"It's better this way." Charlie promised touching Shelton's face.

"Don't touch me!" Shelton cringed utterly freaked out. "I'm straight and so are you! Dude, what's gotten into you?" he cried.

"Love" Charlie sighed. K-9 walked up to them when she finally spotted Charlie.

"You don't love him." K-9 insisted sternly.

**ooooooooooo**

Staci screamed as Bubba grabbed a hold of her hair. He hoisted her on his shoulders and prepared to drive her through the table.

"Bubba please!" Staci cried. Just as she was about to feel her body collide with the table an idea came to her. She bent down and smashed her lips onto his. Bubba was surprised by this and her legs slipped from his shoulders and he placed her on the ground.

"Uh..I...I..Don't know what I did to make you angry...but what ever it was I'm sorry. Your the last person I want to upset." She stammered her heart pounding from the rush. She had just kissed Bubba! She still had bit of fear in her eyes, he could still hurt her but for some reason she didn't think he would.

"I'm sorry." Bubba replied his voice so faint it was barely audible. "I don't know what came over me." He added not looking at her.

"It's ok, that's one of your most charming qualities." Staci smiled. Their eyes met and she instantly felt the connection she had been wait for. They slowly move closer, until there was no room between them, and he brought his lips down for a kiss. He softly brushed his lips against her and it was the most amazing feeling.

"Bubba." Spike called breaking the kiss. Damn! Why did Spike have to come now? "Would you please come back to the party I have an announcement to make." He continued. He and Staci looked at Spike then back to each other. They slowly followed and Staci still had a smile on her face from the kiss.

Spike stood proud in front of the whole room.

"Everyone, I'm coming out." Spike declared. There were a few murmurs. The Undertaker entered the party with Writie and Crystal on each arm. He slowly began to scan the room. Writie winced, she could only imagine why he had brought them there or what he planned on doing next.

"Coming out where?" D-Von asked in confusion scratching his head.

"Right here silly." Spike laughed as he and Rico engaged in a passionate kiss. The room erupted with groans. They held hands shyly afterwards.

"Hell no, not my brother! No way is my brother a freakin fairy!" Bubba cried.

"Were happy together" Rico smile.

"Hey, I thought you didn't like slashy fanfics." Tracy commented looking back at Writie, not noticing Taker. "If one more guy confesses he's gay I'll be sick." She laughed.

"I don't have the notebook but whoever did steal my notebook is one sick pervert." Writie replied. All eyes in the room averted to Paul Heyman, who had Caitlin and Mollie on his lap.

"Hey! I'm offended, I really am. Give me more credit than that. If I had the notebook Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson would be getting it on. That's just disturbing." Paul explained referring the Spike and Rico.

"Let's go, they obviously don't understand our love Spikey." Rico huffed as they left the room.

"Do you wanna dance?" Christian asked Tracy with a cocky smile.

"Sure" Tracy nodded taking his hand. She never thought she'd be dancing with "CLB"

**oooooooo**

Jade stood hand in hand with the Hurricane as they tried to help Jeff make a decision.

"You know what? I'll make it easy for you. I'm out of here." Stacy exclaimed storming off.

"Well, then I guess that's settled."

"Isn't that your friend?" Hurricane asked when he spotted Writie.

"Yeah." Jade nodded staring in the same direction as Hurricane.

"Why is she with Taker? That's not exactly safe territory." Hurricane reminded.

"I doubt she's with him by choice. Crystal is with him too." Jade remarked a bit confused as she noticed Crystal. "We have to save them!" She declared.

"What are we gonna do?" Hurricane asked.

"Well, your a superhero aren't you?" Jade questioned. He smiled as he took her hand.

**oooooooooo**

Rey breathed a sigh of relief when he finally spotted Nidia.

"Nidia!" Rey called. She turned around and rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. She quickened her pace as she walked down the hall. "Nidia wait!" he called again running up to her.

"What do you want?" Nidia snapped.

"We need to talk." Rey replied.

"What happened to you?" Nidia asked noticing torn up shirt, which had been ripped by Big Show in the brawl.

"I got started without you." Rey joked. She rolled her eyes and attempted to walk past him.

"Very funny." She muttered as he stopped her.

"Nidia, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I made a bet and you won. It's only fair that I hole up my end of the deal." Rey apologized.

"That's the thing, I'm not some slut. I don't want this to happen because you lost a bet and you have too. I want you to want to be with me, I wanted you to have feeling for me. I was stupid to think that was possible. Nidia admitted sadly.

"Nidia, I do want this to happen." Rey insisted.

"You do?" Nidia questioned.

"I have a chance to get out of it and I'm not taking it. Does that answer your question?" Rey asked. Nidia looked at him skeptically.

"What happened to you running away from me, not wanting to be near me, and think that I'm a stalker?" Nidia retaliated.

"I still do think your s stalker, a cute stalker." Rey grinned moving closer.

"So, your not just doing this to be a nice guy so that you don't hurt my feelings?" Nidia asked. Rey placed his hand on her face and softly kissed her. When he pulled away he didn't even to open his eyes and see her reaction because her arms were thrown around him and her lips were crushing his in a passionate kiss.

**ooooooooo**

Nikita opened the door and walked into the attic.

"Writie?" Nikita called holding the notebook. "I have you notebook!" She yelled. Where was she? The attic was small so there wasn't much place for her to go, unless she left. Nikita walked over and picked up a pile of papers that were on the desk near the fireplace. They looked like they were old chapters to stories that Writie had written. Nikita jumped as she heard a loud noise and dropped the papers into the flames of the fireplace.

"Oh shit!" Nikita swore putting the notebook on the desk and desperately trying to save the papers that had already gone up in flames, but it was no use. Now what? The destroyed papers wouldn't be that big of a deal would it?

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Hmm...is it a big deal? What will happen next?**

Thanks to: **Hearts Desire**, **Ume-Yoshiko**(lol, yes your are now A-Train's love slave muhuhuhahaha), **T-BOY DUDLEY**(you liked it when Paul hit on you?lol), **Daniella Consuella**(maybe you will run into Eddie, you will have to see. Right now your the reason people think Shannon is straight. lol j/p), **Evilerk**(Your reviews are always entertaining, sorry I had to kill off your beloved coatrack, but what will happen now that Edge and Katie no longer have the notebook?), **BasicRKOThuganomics**, **Caitlin** (lol), **Angelina McMahon** (glad you liked it, hopefully this one matched up to the last one), **The woman the loves the WWE**, **Xtremefuri**, **X5-642**(yes, I remember. You were added to this chapter. :).

**_A/N:_** To everyone who has been wondering what has been taking me so long, I have been very busy and I just started college and I have a job. But I actually have been around a bit more lately. :) Hope you all enjoyed it. _Tell me everything you think!_ I think I had a lot of disturbing, funny, and gross moments through out this chapter. lol. This story may only be going on for a few more chapters! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning, and thanks to everyone who started reading the story later on, and everyone who has reviewed, The feedback has been great and it's meant a lot to me! If you haven't gotten a chance to it would be great appreciated if you checked out my other stories. **Irresistible Sin** and **Femme Fetale** have been updated, and I have two new stories, **Beautiful Disaster**, and **Prohibited**. **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

****

**_Writie :)_**


End file.
